Hledání křídel
by jessicanat
Summary: Tento příběh je dějově zasazen půl roku po událostech filmu HTTYD II. a bude především o lásce, se špetkou dobrodružství. Očekávejte spoustu romantiky, love/hate momentů, nové postavy a také dějové zvraty. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Autorská poznámka na úvod**

Zdravím všechny fanoušky filmů a seriálu Jak vycvičit draka, pokud vůbec v té naší zemičce nějací jsou. ;) Tento příběh je dějově zasazen půl roku po událostech filmu HTTYD II. a bude především o lásce, se špetkou dobrodružství. Očekávejte spoustu romantiky, love/hate momentů, nové postavy a také dějové zvraty. ;)

Čtěte, komentujte, diskutujte a hlavně se dobře bavte!

 **KAPITOLA I. – Mám šest sester**

 _"Je mi líto, Škyťáku. Vážně už nemůžu zůstat déle."_ Řekl Eret a pokrčil rameny zatím co Škyťák přecházel po své chýši sem a tam. Bylo to už půl roku, co se stal náčelníkem a přípravy jeho svatbu s Astrid byly v plném proudu. Zbývalo už jen několik týdnů a zrovna _TEĎ_ se Eret rozhodl, vrátit se domů. Za toho půl roku, co žil s dračími jezdci na Blpu se stal nedílnou součástí jejich party. Byl vlastně takový druhý velitel, který dokázal jako jediný dát partu do latě, pokud byl Škyťák příliš zaneprázdněný povinnostmi náčelníka. Navíc, díky jistému vlivu na Rafanu, zvládl udržet dvojčata v klidu mnohem lépe, než se to Škyťákovi kdy povedlo.

Škýťa se konečně ze svých myšlenek vrátil na zem a obrátil se k Eretovi: _„Dobrá, ale nerad tě ztrácím. Zvlášť teď před svatbou, by se mi tvoje pomoc zvlášť hodila."_ Dořekl to s trochu nejistým hlasem a přitom se posadil se na dřevěnou židli vedle sebe. Ta pod ním okamžitě praskla a během vteřiny, náčelník seděl s vyvalenýma očima na zemi.

„ _Loki!"_ Ozval se dvojitý výkřik z poza okna, spolu se smíchem a dupotem bot, které se rychle vzdalovali od chýše.  
Eret měl co dělat, aby potlačil smích. Škyťák seděl na zemi a jeho vylekaný pohled se po chvíli změnil v cosi mezi znuděním a zoufalstvím.

„ _Přesně, o tomhle mluvím, Erete."_ Řekl a pokoušel se vyprostit z dřevěných trosek.

Eret udělal dva kroky vpřed a podal Škyťákovi ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát. Když byl Škyťák zase na nohou Eret ho poplácal po rameni: _„Jen klid, náčelníku, do svatby budu určitě zpátky, vlastně ještě mnohem dříve."_

Škyťák se na něj tázavě podíval: _„Myslel jsem, že budeš chtít se svou rodinou zůstat trochu déle."_ A pokynul Eretovi směrem ke křeslu v rohu místnosti.

Než se Eret posadil, pečlivě zkontroloval, jestli nemá křeslo nařezané nohy. Stejnou věc tentokrát udělal i Škyťák ale zdálo se, že je vše v pořádku.

Když konečně seděli Eret odpověděl: _„Vlastně, jsem tě chtěl požádat, aby ses vydal na Grgan se mnou, náčelníku."_

Škyťákovi mírně spadla brada: _„Co? Já? Co bych dělal ve tvé vesnici?"_

„ _No…"_ Eret si odkašlal _„…přesvědčil mého otce, že draci mohou být prospěšná stvoření. V rukách těch správných lidí."_

Škyťák zakroutil hlavou: _„Na to přece stačíš sám. Teď když máš Drtileba."_

„ _Víš Škyťáku… vlastně si myslím, že jediný vhodný, jsi na tohle ty."_

Škyťák svěsil ramena: _„Vážím si toho Erete, ale teď vážně není vhodná doba. Víš, všechno to náčelníkování, svatba…"_

Eret jej přerušil: _„Já vím, já vím. Ale právě proto, je teď ta nejvhodnější doba."_

Škyťák nechápal a Eret vše okamžitě objasnil: _„Bez urážky, náčelníku ale potřebuješ si odpočinout a taková cesta do cizí země, kterou jsi ještě neviděl, na hřbetu Bezzubky, je přesně to co tě dostatečně uvolní."_

Škyťák zvedl obočí a chvíli nad jeho slovy uvažoval. Létání s Bezzubkou mu vážně chybělo. V poslední době se hodně věnovali vesnici a neměli čas na žádné objevování neznámých ostrovů, nebo draků. Navíc Eretův domov byl vážně záhada. Vesnice údajně nebyla od Blbu dál než tři dny, a přesto, na ni nikdy nenarazili ani v lodi, ani na hřbetě draků. Dokonce ani kupec Johann o Grganu nikdy neslyšel.

Pak to Škyťákovi konečně došlo a svraštil obočí: _„Ano, mě to uvolní, a tobě se to bude perfektně hodit. Aby náčelník Blpu trochu obměkčil tvého otce a omluvil tě tak za to, že ses doma tak dlouho neukázal."_

Eretovi malinko spadl úsměv a stáhl se. Škyťákovi v tu chvíli došlo, jak nepříjemně to asi znělo a hned zamával rukama na obranu: _„Ne, ne, nemyslel jsem to zle! Byla to jen legra…."_ Škyťák se chytil za hlavu: _„U Thora, vážně potřebuju pauzu."_

Teď se zase jal omlouvat Eret: _„Ne, ty odpusť. Máš úplnou pravdu. Budu otci těžko vysvětlovat, proč jsem se po porážce Draga Bludvista nevrátil domů a opravdu by mi pomohlo, pokud bys ho ty a Bezzubka mohl trochu obměkčit."_

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak Eret dodal: _„Nehledě na to, že mám šest mladších sester, které potřebují ženichy."_

Při té větě Škyťák vyletěl z křesla: _„A už je to tu zase!"_ Začal opět procházet po místnosti sem a tam.

Eret se také zvedl a gestikuloval rukama: _„No tak Škyťáku, aspoň to zvaž! Minimálně tři z nich už budou na vdávání a ty tu máš chlapy v tom správném věku a nedostatek děvčat! Dříve nebo později bys jim stejně musel hledat nevěsty jinde!"_

„ _Já nebudu nikoho nutit do sňatku Erete!"_

„ _Ne, ne, ne! O tom vůbec není řeč."_ Oponoval Eret.

V tu chvíli se Škyťák zastavil, založil si ruce na hrudi a čekal odpověď. Eret dobře věděl, po několika předchozích rozhovorech, že Škyťák na žádný domluvený sňatek nepřistoupí i kdyby šlo o tak neoženitelný materiál jako je Snoplivec nebo Ťafan. Věděl, že na to tentokrát musí jinak: _„Poleť se mnou. Omrkneš moje sestry a posoudíš sám, jestli by se některá hodila k nějakému z tvých kamarádů. Pokud poté budeš ty i ony souhlasit, mohou nás doprovodit zpět na Blb a seznámíme je."_

Škyťák se zamyslel. Znělo to celkem rozumně, ale on chtěl mít pojistku: _„Dobrá, ale pouze pod jednou podmínkou."_

Eret se zamračil: _„Pod jakou?"_

„ _Děvčata nebudou o ničem vědět."_

„ _Co?"_

„ _Pokud vezmeme některou z tvých sester sem na Blb, musí to vypadat pouze jako zdvořilostní návštěva. Nesmí vědět, že by si měli někoho namlouvat. A kluci také ne. Pokud si mají někoho vzít, musí se zamilovat. A to zcela přirozeně!"_ Na poslední slova kladl Škyťák zvláštní důraz.

Eret se zase zamračil. To nebylo dobré. Pravděpodobnost že by se některá z jeho krásných a relativně inteligentních sester, zamilovala do neoženitelného Blpského materiálu byla mizivá.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhl Škyťák: _„Takže?"_

Eret rozhodil rukama ve vzduchu: _„Fajn, no tak jo!"_

* * *

„ _To myslíš vážně? Teď? Když máme jen pár týdnů do svatby?"_ Astrid byla dost naštvaná, když jí Škyťák oznámil, že odlétá s Eretem. Stála v jeho chýši, ruce založené na prsou a vypadala, že brzy praskne vztekem.

Škyťák přišel k ní a vzal její ruce do svých: _„Astrid, bude to jen pár dní. Navíc víš, že s tou přípravou bych Vám moc nepomohl. Jen by se na mě valila další práce z vesnice, takhle aspoň na chvíli vypnu a zároveň můžu pomoct příteli. A ty víš, že si to zaslouží."_

Astrid hlasitě vydechla a svěsila ramena: _„Ano, zaslouží."_

Poté se usmála a nasadila rozšafný výraz: _„Ale jestli si myslíš, že se nějaká z Eretových sester dobrovolně zamiluje do Snoplivce, nebo Ťafana, je to úplně zbytečná cesta."_ Dloubla Škyťáka do ramene.

„ _No tak v tom případě je tu ještě Rybinoha."_ Doplnil ji Škýťa.

Astrid zakroutila hlavou. _„Nene, ten si vezme Rafanu."_

Škyťák svraštil obočí: „ _Něco o čem nevím? Že by Raf konečně přestala bláznit po Eretovi?"_

Astrid se zasmála: _„Ne, to ne, ale dříve nebo později jí to stejně přejde a poté bude Rybinoha jediná volba."_

„ _Myslím, že teď křivdíš Snoplivcovi. Čím je starší, tím snesitelnější začíná být."_

„ _Nikdy nebude dost snesitelný na to, abych ho Raf přála!"_

Škyťák obrátil oči v sloup a přitáhl si Astrid k sobě do náručí. Když byly jejich obličeje jen několik centimetrů od sebe, zašeptal:

„ _Opakuj po mně: Snoplivec Jorgenson, je fajn chlap."_

Astrid se zašklebila a dala jasně najevo, že takovou kravinu, v životě neřekne.

Škyťák ji k sobě přitiskl ještě blíž a tak prudce, až zalapala po dechu.

„ _Opakuj po mně: Snoplivec Jorgenson, je fajn chlap."_ Naléhal na ni znovu, ještě tišším šeptem.

Astrid, která šílela z jeho blízkosti i tónu hlasu se snažila ho políbit ale Škyťák držel všechno pevně pod kontrolou.

„ _Opakuj po mě…."_ začal znovu, ale Astrid ho přerušila: _„Snoplivec Jorgenson je fajn chlap!"_ Vyhrkla ze sebe znechuceně a v tu chvíli Škyťákovo sevření povolilo.

Než se Škyťák stačil vítězně usmát, vášnivě ho políbila a on ji nechal, zcela převzít kontrolu. Nebyli si takhle blízko už celkem dlouhou dobu a nebylo divu, že po relativně krátké chvíli, byly polibky divoké a nezadržitelné.

Škyťák chytil Astrid za zadek a ta okamžitě obtočila obě nohy kolem jeho pasu. Škyťák několika rychlými kroky přešel místnost a posadil ji na stůl. Jejich rty se ani na chvíli nerozpojili. Oba mysleli na to stejné a Škyťák byl dokonce ochotný porušit jejich dohodu, že dva měsíce před svatbou nic nebude, aby se pak měli na co těšit. Když zajel rukou Astrid pod tričko rozletěli se dveře dokořán.

Oba se v panice podívali, kdo v nich stojí a Škyťák ruku zase bleskově stáhl.

Byl to Tlamoun.

„ _Ej, pardon, lidičky."_ Vykoktal ze sebe a už se otáčel, že odejde. Pak se mu ale rozsvítilo a zastavil: _„Tak moment! Slečinko! Ty tu ještě pár týdnů nemáš co pohledávat!"_ řekl a ukázal nejdřív na Astrid a pak rukou ven z chýše.

Astrid zavrčela, seskočila ze stolu, políbila Škyťáka lehce na rty a naštvaně se vydala pryč. Tlamoun už stál uvnitř, když za sebou práskla dveřmi.

Škýťa zoufale zamával rukama nad hlavou: _„Ale no tak Tlamoune! Prooooč?"_ Zhroutil se se svou frustrací do křesla.

Tlamoun na něj ukázal svým hákem: _„Protože vy dva si zahráváte s ohněm!"_

„ _Jako by líbání bylo to nejhorší, u čeho si nás kdy chytil!"_ Oponoval Škyťák trochu nelogicky a snažil se uklidnit své tělo.

„ _Právě že nebylo! A vím moc dobře, kam by tohle vaše líbání vedlo!"_

Tlamoun si sedl do křesla naproti Škyťákovi, kde před tím seděl Eret: _„Je zázrak, že Astrid ještě neotěhotněla! Už dávno jste mohli mít problémy!"_

„ _Ale vždyť máme už jen pár týdnů do svatby! I kdyby teď otěhotněla, nikdo si toho do té doby stejně nevšimne!"_

Škyťák měl sice pravdu, ale takhle neopatrně by si za normálních okolností nikdy nepočínal. Byl prostě jen vzrušený a v tu chvíli i pěkně naštvaný. Padl zády hluboko do křesla a dal si ruku přes obličej. Chvíli bylo ticho, a když se Škyťák konečně uklidnil, zeptal se: _„Co si vlastně chtěl?"_

* * *

Druhý den ráno, byli připraveni vyrazit. Škyťák si osedlal Bezzubku lehkým sedlem a nemohl se dočkat, až budou na obloze. Cestou po vesnici kolem sebe netrpělivě štěkal rozkazy. Vedení vesnice předal své matce, Astrid a Rybinohovi. Všechny praktické záležitosti měl na starosti Tlamoun a Snoplivec, dostal ten nejnáročnější úkol – hlídat dvojčata.

Jak se Škyťák blížil s Bezzubkou na návsí, kde čekal Eret s Drtilebem, bylo mu jasné, že to bude pro Snoplivce pěkný oříšek. V tu chvíli zrovna držel vší silou Rafanu, která se snažila zoufale dostat k Eretovi do sedla.

„ _Neodjížděj! Můj živote! Nenechávej mě tady!"_ křičela a natahovala ruce k Eretovi, který se k ní musel otočit zády, jinak by jí totiž už musel opravdu vrazit.

Ťafan stál o pár metrů dál a všemu se smál. Škýťa zaslechl, jak sestru škádlí: _„Bohové Raf, na tebe je pohled! Nezapomeň, co vždycky říká máma! Na veřejnosti se city neukazujou!"_

Na návsí přiletěla Astrid s Buřinou. Slezla ze svého draka a zamířila ke Škýťovi. _„Šťastný let."_ Řekla sebevědomě a praštila ho do ramene. Všem už bylo jasné, co bude následovat. Samozřejmě, si jej přitáhla k sobě a políbila ho.

Eret se tomu usmál, odvrátil zrak ke svému sedlu a na malinkou pidi vteřinku ho popadla myšlenka, že by políbil Rafanu. Naskočila mu husí kůže a otřásl se, aby si tuhle myšlenku dostal z hlavy. Ještě si v duchu vynadal.

Když vzlétli nad Blp, ještě hodnou chvíli se za nimi neslo Rafanino naříkání a Snoplivcovi nadávky.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITOLA II. – Příběhy a praskliny**

„ _Prooooooč?"_ Naříkala Rafana už asi po 250té toho dne. _„Prooooč mě nevzal sebou?!"_

Jezdci sedící u večeře ve velké síni si povzdechli nebo obrátili oči v sloup.

Ťafan se jen ušklíbl: _„Protože na tebe dlabe!"_

Raf se napřáhla přes stůl a praštila bratra vší silou do hlavy svým kovovým talířem.

Ve Velké síni to zadunělo a Ťafan i Rafana zpozorněli.

„ _To je boží zvuk! Ještě!"_ Zakřičel Ťafan a zvedl se od stolu. Raf ho okamžitě praštila znovu a pak oba poslouchali ozvěnu kovového řinčení. Smáli se jako blázni a Rafana, díky bohům, na chvíli na Ereta zapomněla. Spolu s bratrem lítali po Velké síni sem a tam a hledali místo s nejzajímavější ozvěnou. Vikingové v místnosti se otáčeli a kroutili hlavami.

Snoplivec se za dvojčaty chvíli díval a pak se otočil zpět k ostatním: _„Proč musím zrovna já hlídat TYHLE?!"_

Astrid se šibalsky usmála a odložila svou vidličku: _„Protože je to velká zodpovědnost a Škyťák na tebe spoléhá."_

Snoplivec se zamračil: _„HA-HA! Dělá to, aby mě potrestal!"_

„ _Nebo aby tě naučil trpělivosti."_ Ozval se Rybinoha z druhé strany stolu.

Snoplivec se chystal po něm něco hodit, ale v tu chvíli se ozval zvuk praskání.

Všichni se otočili k místu, kde stála dvojčata.

Rafana a Ťafan k nim stáli zády a sledovali, jak se ve zdi velké síně objevuje prasklina. Úzká ale vysoká jako jejich drak.

Když zvuk praskání ustal, podívali se na sebe, poté na osazenstvo u stolu a dali se na útěk.

Astrid si založila hlavu do dlaní: _„Jak se jim tohle zase povedlo?!"_

Vikingové prchali ze síně s křikem, zatímco jezdci zůstávali v klidu u svého stolu. Když se síň vylidnila, Rybinoha vstal a šel blíže k prasklé zdi. Chvíli sledoval prasklinu z dálky, a když už si byl jistý, že mu nic nespadne na hlavu, přišel blíže.

Nahlédnul dovnitř, ale neviděl nic.

„ _Flákoto, světlo prosím."_ Zavolal na svoji dračici, ta okamžitě přiletěla a hodila na zem vedle něj žhavou lávu.

Rybinoha vydal jakýsi vzdech a zkoprněl. To ostatní jezdce přilákalo k němu.

„ _Co tam je?"_ Zeptal se Snoplivec.

„ _Vypadá to..."_ Rybinoha se odmlčel a snažil se zaostřit do praskliny _„...že je tam chodba!"_

* * *

Škyťák a Eret letěli beze slova několik hodin. Čím více se ale blížili k cíli, tím znatelněji byl Eret nervózní. Škýťa přemýšlel, jak by ho uklidnil a nenapadlo ho nic jiného, než zahájit konverzaci na nějaké odlehčené téma.

„ _Takže Erete…"_ zakřičel na svého společníka a přiletěl blíže _„… jaké jsou vlastně tvé sestry?"_ Dořekl otázku, když už byl v konverzační vzdálenosti.

Eret se mírně usmál: _„Jako správný bratr, mohu říct jen, že úžasné."_ Na poslední slovo dal velký důraz a zašklebil se.

Škyťák pokrčil rameny: _„Dobře, nechám se překvapit."_

Eret se rozesmál: _„Je nás osm dětí. Není lehké každého popsat."_

„ _Osm? Ale sester máš jen šest takže…."_ Eret dořekl větu za něj: „ _Takže je tu i bratr. Ano."_

Škyťák pochopil, že se asi dostal na citlivé místo: _„Nikdy ses o něm nezmínil."_

Eret máchl rukou ve vzduchu: _„Starší bratr. Vejtaha, dokonalý syn. Nedá se s ním v ničem soupeřit. Prostě rozený vůdce."_

„ _Aha tak…"_ Řekl Škyťák s jistou mírou pochopení v hlase a Eret pokračoval ve vyprávění: _„Emet je prvorozený, budoucí náčelník. Já se narodil jako druhé dítě. Poté už přišli jen dívky: Vivi, Emera, Vita, Rosemi a nejmladší dvojčata, Remi a Rouanne."_

Škyťák se snažil zopakovat si v duchu ta jména, počítal si na prstech, ale po chvíli mávl rukou a vzdal to.

Eret si toho všiml a zasmál se: _„I mě to dělá problém. Ale pro naše účely jsou vhodné jen nejstarší dívky, Vivi, Emera a Vita."_

Škyťák zamával rukama ve vzduchu: _„Hej hej, jaké naše účely? Nezapomeň, že máme dohodu! Dívky nesmí o ničem vědět!"_

Eret obrátil oči v sloup: _„Já vím, já vím. Myslel jsem to tak, že jsou jediné vhodné věkem. Vivi je 19, Emera má 17 let a Vitě táhne na 15."_

Škyťák si zakryl obličej rukou: _„Tak za vhodnou považuji leda tak tu nejstarší."_ A kroutil hlavou.

„ _Neboj se Škyťáku. Dívky jsou vychované k tomu, že se jednou stanou manželkami. Žádné divoké chování, žádné sekery. Vdát by se mohla klidně i Rosemi a to je jí teprve 13 let. Už když jsem ji viděl naposledy, velela prakticky celému domu."_

Škyťák opět zakroutil hlavou a vydal hlasitý vzdech.

„ _Budou to dobré manželky, ale nejvíc sázím na Vivi."_ Řekl Eret sebevědomě.

„ _Takže ta nejstarší?"_

„ _Ano…"_ přikývl _„...nikdy s ní nebyly žádné problémy. Poslušná, hezká, skromná. Bude někomu dělat báječný protějšek."_

Škyťák to nahlas sice neřekl, ale nedokázal si představit, ke kterému z jeho kamarádů by se taková dívka hodila. Možná Rybinoha? Hloupost ten byl příliš skromný sám o sobě, potřeboval k sobě opačnou povahu. Tak Snoplivec?

Z myšlenek ho najednou vytrhly vrcholky ledovců, které se vynořily s mraků.

„ _Hou hou…. Pomalu bráško."_ Řekl Bezzubkovi, který se k jednomu vrcholu tak tak vyhnul.

Když letěli nad ledovou zemí dobrých 15 minut, Škýťa se konečně odvážil zeptat:

„ _Erete, určitě je tohle správný směr? Letěli jsme tu snad 100x a nikdy jsme žádnou vesnici nenašli."_

Eret se ušklíbl: _„To jste ani nemohli. Je mnohem dál, ve vnitrozemí. Čeká nás ještě několik hodin letu."_

Škyťák se zamyslel a něco mu nesedělo: „ _Když je to tak daleko, jak ses vlastně dostal na moře? Mezi dračí lovce?"_

Eret při té vzpomínce přivřel oči a stáhl rty v úzkou čárku: _„Naše vesnice, byla po generace bezpečné místo. Daleko od otevřeného moře, schovaná ve vnitrozemí, takže žádné konflikty s dalšími kmeny. Jenže pak jsme začali mít problémy s mláďaty Plíživé smrti a hledali jsme někoho, kdo nám je pomůže zlikvidovat. Cestoval jsem daleko na sever, když jsem v ledu našel uvízlou loď dračích lovců, kteří pracovali pro Draga Bludvista. Řekli mi, že on by byl ten správný člověk, který nás může draků zbavit a tak jsem jim pomohl dostat loď ven z ledu a oni mě k němu zavedli."_

Eret si hlasitě oddechl: _„Dohodli jsme se. On odvede Plíživé smrti a já spolu s dalšími muži z vesnice mu budeme doživotně sloužit a získávat pro něj draky."_

Škyťákovi to najednou začínalo dávat mnohem větší smysl. Chtěl něco říct, ale Eret pokračoval ve vyprávění: _„Bludvist přitáhl svoji dračí bestii až k břehům, kde končí ledové krusty a začíná naše země. Tam se alfa drak probil skrze led a přikázal Plíživé smrti aby odtáhla jinam. Jenže si tím také pojistil naši poslušnost. Když už znal polohu vesnice, mohl se svým alfa drakem kdykoli přitáhnout a pohrozit nám."_ Eret si opět povzdechl a zavřel oči: _„Jednou jsme s mými muži uvízli v ledu a opozdili jsme se s dodávkou draků o několik týdnů. Nakonec jsme je dodali, ale on mezi tím poštval na Grgan draky a ti vypálili půlku vesnice."_ Eret měl svěšená ramena a vypadal, že se každou chvíli zhroutí sám do sebe: _„Zemřela přitom i moje matka."_

Škyťákovi bylo hrozně. Nezmohl se na nic jiného než: _„To je mi to líto, Erete."_

Eret přikývl a následujících několik hodin letěli beze slova.

Poté se konečně objevila pevná zem, bez vrstvy ledu.

* * *

Rybinoha lítal po velké síni sem a tam a po všech stolech rozkládal staré svitky. Byl nadšením bez sebe: _„Mohla by to být úniková chodba z dob Velkého Blpa! Píše se o ní tady v tom svitku."_ Hulákal a snažil se nalákat ostatní k sobě.

V místnosti už tou dobou byla Valka, Tlamoun a několik dalších vikingů, kteří se snažili nahlédnout do praskliny, jež odhalovala část koridoru s valenou klenbou.

Snoplivec, jako by Rybinohu vůbec neslyšel najednou vyhrkl: _„Může tam být poklad!"_

Všichni se na něj otočili.

Rybinoha zvedl obočí: _„Poklad? To jako vážně? Proč by do únikové chodby dávali poklad?"_

Snoplivec se zatvářil dotčeně: _„To je přece jasný! Aby měli zálohu zlata, kdyby bylo opravdu potřeba prchnout z ostrova!"_

Chvíli bylo ticho. Protože Snoplivec zněl částečně logicky ale nikdo nehodlal přiznat, že na jeho tvrzení něco bude.

Rybinoha se otočil zpět ke svým svitkům a začal vyprávět: _„Blp Veliký byl zakladatelem naší vesnice, a podle legendy měl své původní sídlo..."_

Zatím co Rybinoha vyprávěl a většina skupiny přešla k němu, aby také nahlédla do svitku, Snoplivec zůstal stát opřený rukou o zeď přímo vedle praskliny. Najednou dostal nápad a vypočítavě se usmál. Otočil se na skupinku opodál, a když zjistil že jsou k němu všichni zády, dal se do realizace svého malého plánu.

Velkou síní se ozval pronikavý skřípavý zvuk a všichni se otočili směrem k prasklině. Snoplivec ve snaze procpat se skrz, nedokázal dostatečně zatáhnout břicho a spona od jeho pásku drhla o kámen. Udělal ještě dva malé pohyby a zjistil, že už nemůže dál.

Celá skupina se na něj vyčítavě dívala a Astrid si založila ruce na hrudi.

„ _Co?! Raději záhady rovnou zkoumám!"_ Řekl a udělal pohyb na opačnou stranu, aby se dostal z praskliny zase ven.

Jeden pohyb, druhý pohyb ale Snoplivec zůstával stále na místě. Nejistě se zasmál: _„Hehe... lidi?"_

Celá skupinka ho pobaveně pozorovala.

„ _Můžete mi někdo pomoct ven?"_

„ _Sám ses dostal dovnitř, sám se dostaň i ven!"_ Řekla Astrid a otočila se zpět ke svitku. Po ní i celá skupina.

Snoplivec se ještě několikrát pokusil z praskliny vyprostit a pak zavolal na svého draka. Tesák byl okamžitě u něj a vypadal stejně pobaveně, jako před chvílí ostatní.

„ _Na co tak čumíš! Dostaň mě přece ven!"_ Rozkazoval Snoplivec panovačně.

Drak nahnul hlavu na stranu, jako by přemýšlel a pak se otočil ke Snoplivcovi zády.

„ _Hej hej? Co to jako děláš, ty hloupá ještěrko?"_ Křičel na něj Snoplivec. Poté ucítil, jak se něco obtočilo kolem jeho nohy a začalo ho tahat za nohu.

Tesák se pokoušel Snoplivce vytáhnout ocasem ale ten se ze svého místa ani nehnul.

Drak se zamračil a zatáhl větší silou.

„ _Přestaň přestaň! Utrhneš mi nohu!"_ Křičel Snoplivec vysokým hlasem a zavíral oči.

Poté se opět ozval skřípavý zvuk, ale mnohem kratší, než před tím.

Skupinka u svitků se opět otočila. Na zemi za nimi ležel Snoplivec, zamotaný v Tesákově ocase.


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITOLA III. – Heiiisss**

Škyťák spatřil na úpatí kopce obrysy stavení, ale všude bylo podivně klidno. Neviděl ani jaka, ani ovci…. svraštil obočí a snažil se zaostřit.

Eret se mračil a zamumlal: _„Něco je špatně."_

Všude bylo hrobové ticho, a když přiletěli blíže, oběma přeběhl mráz po zádech. Vesnice byla vypálená a to co z dálky vypadalo, jako budovy byly jen ruiny.

Eret se rychlostí blesku spustil s Drtilebem na zem a přistál na místě, kde kdysi bylo návsí. Škyťák se pomalu a ostražitě snesl za ním. V tu chvíli už Eret běhal mezi rozbořenými staveními a hledal vysvětlení vší té zkázy.

Škyťák zůstával v sedle a Bezzubka cenil zuby.

„ _Co se děje bráško?"_ Pohladil draka po hlavě: _„Co cítíš?"_

Poté se mezi domy něco mihlo. A o kus dál znovu.

Bezzubka vrčel jako blázen a otáčel se ze strany na stranu.

Drtileb funěl a snažil se upoutat Eretovu pozornost. Ten se zrovna díval na zbytky jednoho stavení. _„Náš dům…"_ mumlal si potichu _„…kdo tohle mohl…?"_

Škyťák se díval kolem sebe a pokusil se co nejtišeji upozornit svého přítele: _„Ehm… Erete?"_ Zašeptal.

„ _Co?"_ Eret se otočil a v tu chvíli na něj odnikud vytryskl proud zelené kyseliny.

Tak tak uskočil a slyšel Škyťáka křičet: _„Žíravci!"_

Vše kolem se to začalo míhat v pohybu maskujících se draků a Eret se rozběhl k Drtilebovi, zatím co Škyťák dal Bezzubkovi povel vznést se.

„ _Heiiiiisss!"_ Ozval se odněkud ženský výkřik a kmitání v prostoru kolem zase utichlo.

Eret i Škyťák se otočili za hlasem a spatřili postavu v zelené kápi, která stála mezi zříceninami domů.

Co přišlo potom, vyrazilo oběma dech a Bezzubku přinutilo opět přistát.

Žíravci se utišili a jeden po druhém se začali odkrývat.

Během chvíle byli viditelní všude kolem nich. Syčeli, cenili zuby ale ani se nepohnuli.

Opět se ozvalo to slovo: _„Heiiiissss!"_

Postava v kápi se pomalým krokem přibližovala k nim a draci jí uvolňovali cestu. Když kolem Žíravců procházela, rukama naznačovala, aby se drželi zpět.

Cesta se za ní zase zavírala a plnila dalšími draky.

Kolem jich muselo být minimálně padesát, napočítal Škyťák zběžně. Jejich chování ale nedávalo smysl. Žíravci byli přece nezkrotitelní draci a ti zde, viditelně reagovali na náznaky blížící se ženy, která neustále syčela svůj povel: _„Heiiiiisss"._

Když stála několik metrů před nimi, byli kompletně obklíčeni. Škyťákovi bylo jasné, že kdyby Žíravci zaútočili, nemají proti nim šanci.

Poté žena promluvila autoritativním hlasem: _„No výborně. Otec bude štěstím bez sebe, že ses také jednou rozhodl zavítat domů."_

Škyťák okamžitě pochopil, že ta věta nepatřila jemu a otočil se na Ereta. Ten vypadal zmateně. Oči se mu rozzářili, až když si žena sundala kápi.

Měla vlasy zapletené do mnoha malých copánků, které se táhly přes temeno hlavy a byly sepnuté do kovové spony. Spojený pramen z copánků jí poté spadal na záda, do další spony a kamsi do zeleného pláště.

Její vlasy zaujali Škyťáka nejvíc. Takovou barvu nikdy neviděl. Nebyla zrzavá ale vínově rudá.

„ _Vivi…"_ Vydechl Eret její jméno a udělal několik kroků dopředu.

Žíravci zasyčeli na Ereta a ten se zastavil.

„ _Heiiisss!"_ Zopakovala dívka a podívala se upřeně do očí drakovi po své pravici. Byl to očividně alfa drak smečky. Největší a nejkrásněji zbarvený. Drak zíral na dívku a poté vydal zvuk podobný jejím slovům: _„eiissss"._

Syčení ustalo a drak se stáhl.

Škyťák se udiveně díval na dívku, která se jen chvíli po tom, vrhla Eretovi kolem krku.

Nevypadala moc jako její bratr, což jí jen lichotilo. Velké zelené oči, přiměřený nos, plné rty a celkem kulatý obličej. Kdyby neměla copy sepnuté nahoru, vypadala by něžněji. Takto vyvolávala spíše dojem válečnice, než nevěsty, kterou mu popisoval Eret.

Eret sestru objal, ale po chvíli ji chytil za ramena a odtáhl od sebe. Díval se na ni, jako by ji ani nepoznával.

Pak se zaměřil na zkázu kolem sebe: _„Co se stalo? Kde jsou všichni?"_

Vivi mu položila ruce na hruď a donutila ho opět dívat se do jejích očí: _„Klid, jen klid! Všichni jsou v pořádku! Museli jsme přesunout vesnici."_ Řekla tiše a sklopila oči k zemi.

Eret svraštil obočí: _„Přesunout vesnici, ale proč?"_

Vivi se opět odvážila podívat do tváře svého mnohem vyššího bratra: _„Bludvist."_

Při zvuku toho jména Škyťákovi přejel mráz po zádech.

* * *

„ _Skutečně je pro nás ta chodba tak důležitá, Rybinoho?"_ Ptal se Tlamoun. _„Nemůžeme tu díru prostě zalepit a nechat to být?"_

„ _Neee!"_ Rybinoha divoce mával rukama!

„ _Musíme tu chodbu prozkoumat! Z dob Velkého Blpa se toho zachovalo žalostně málo. Mohly by tam být nástěnné malby nebo něco, co by pomohlo zodpovědět otázky."_

„ _Jaké otázky?"_ Nechápal Tlamoun.

„ _No třeba proč Blp Veliký postavil svoji vesnici zrovna tady? Na takovém kusu šutru? V okolí je mnoho přívětivějších ostrovů."_ Vysvětloval Rybinoha.

„ _Mně se tenhle ostrov líbí."_

„ _Jistě, jsi na něj zvyklý Tlamoune. Ale pravdou je, že k tomu mohl mít Blp nějaký zvláštní důvod."_

Snoplivec ztratil trpělivost a praštil rukou do stolu: _„Koho tohle zajímá Rybinoho? Pokud se tam dole neskrývá nějaký neobjevený druh draka, tak je to práce pro našeho historika."_

Rybinoha se zatvářil znuděně: _„Snoplivče, já jsem zdejší historik."_

Snoplivec se chystal něco říct, ale v tu chvíli se do sálu přihrnula dvojčata s křikem:

„ _Pošlete nás! Pošlete nás!"_ Doběhli až k ostatním a lapali po dechu. Očividně běželi pěknou chvíli.

„ _Kam Vás máme poslat?" Z_ eptala se Astrid.

„ _No přece do té jeskyně."_ Odpověděl Ťafan.

„ _A jak víte o jeskyni?"_

„ _Celá vesnice o ničem jiném nemluví. A protože jsme ji vlastně objevili my, máme právo jít první."_ Řekla Raf panovačně a založila si ruce na hrudi.

„ _Přesně tak. A stejně tak máme právo na všechno, co tam uvnitř objevíme."_ Doplnil ji Ťaf.

Rybinoha si zakryl rukou obličej a kroutil hlavou.

V tom se ozvala Astrid: _„Víte co, vlastně mají pravdu."_

„ _Cože?"_ Zděsil se Rybinoha.

Astrid přešla ke dvojčatům a oba vzala za ramena: _„Raf a Ťaf jsou přece experti na jeskyně a chodby. Mohl by tam být druhý vchod, který ústí někam na opačnou stranu ostrova a pokud se v tomhle někdo zorientuje, tak jsou to dvojčata."_ Dořekla to a přešla zpět k ostatním.

Dvojčata byla jejím přístupem viditelně zaskočena a zírala na ni. Jako první se vzpamatoval Ťafan: _„Jo... ehm... jasně! Přesně tak Astrid."_

Skupinka si vyměnila několik pohledů a nakonec všichni souhlasně přikývli.

„ _Dobrá, půjdete vy dva."_ Oznámila Valka.

Dvojčata zajásala a praštila se přilbami tak silně, až se jim zamotala hlava. Churavou chůzí se dobelhali až k prasklině a skupinka šla ostražitě za nimi.

Valka s Astrid kráčeli jako poslední a Valka zašeptala: _„Cítím zde postranní úmysly, má milá."_

Astrid se netvářila provinile, pouze se ušklíbla: _„Jsem pro cokoli, co ty dva alespoň na chvíli zaměstná!"_

* * *

Neletěli více než deset minut, když se na úpatí jednoho kopce objevila vesnice. Škyťák jí ale vůbec nevěnoval pozornost. Dávalo mu zabrat hejno Žíravců, které letělo v trojúhelníkové formaci, jen několik desítek metrů před nimi.

Vivi letěla na drakovi na pravé straně a Škyťákovi se zdálo, že draka vůbec neovládá, prostě se jen veze.

Samozřejmě, byli před chvílí představeni, ale žádná vysvětlení se nekonala a nebyl ani správný čas klást otázky, kterých měl Škyťák v hlavě požehnaně.

Eret, který se držel v uctivé vzdálenosti od Žíravců, stále vedle Škyťáka, na tom byl podobně.

„ _Erete?"_ Zeptal se Škyťák nejistě a nespouštěl oči z mladé dračí jezdkyně.

„ _Hm?"_

„ _Tohle, je …. tady normální?"_

Eret se na něj konečně otočil: _„Věř mi Škyťáku. Nikdo není víc překvapenej, než já."_

Stádlo Žíravců začalo klesat přímo k vesnici a formace se rozpadla. Každý drak přistál jinde a zdálo se, že vesničany jejich přítomnost nijak neděsí.

Vivi přistála na návsí a Eret se Škyťákem se snesli za ní. Během chvíle byli obklopeni zvědavými lidmi. Už na první pohled byli místní jiní, než lidé ze Škyťákova kmene. Vypadali mírně a zdaleka ne tak drsně.

Škyťák slyšel některé z nich si mezi sebou šeptat: „ _To je Noční běs?!"_

Jiní se zase dívali na Ereta: _„To je náčelníkův syn?"_

Škyťák se držel u Bezzubky zatím co Eret udělal několik kroků dopředu směrem k místu, kde stála Vivi se svým drakem. Rychlým pohybem sundala drakovi lehké sedlo a poté udělala něco, co Škyťáka zarazilo. Uklonila se. Drak mírně pokynul hlavou a vzlétl. Toto gesto už mezi nimi proběhlo jednou před tím. Škyťák se za drakem nevěřícně díval a když obrátil oči zpět na zem, viděl na drakově místě stát vysokou mužskou postavu.

„ _Otče…"_ Řekl Eret a uklonil se náčelníkovi kmene.

Ten se ani nepohnul. Vivi stála vedle něj a uctivě klopila oči k zemi.

Náčelník se mračil a pak rozmáchl ruce v obrovském gestu: _„Vítejte nám! Dračí jezdci!"_

V jeho hlase ale nebylo nic vřelého, ani vítajícího spíše naopak. Čišelo z něj pohrdání.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autorská poznámka:**

 **Tess826:** Díky za koment. Pokusila jsem se opravit překlepy v minulých kapitolách, tak snad se to časem zlepší. Doufám, že se ti Eretova nejstarší sestra bude líbit. ;)

* * *

 **KAPITOLA IV. – O synech a dcerách**

Představení Škyťáka a náčelníka z Grganu bylo velmi chladné. Stáli ve velké dřevěné síni, větší než jakou Škyťák kdy viděl, a kolem nich se i tak mačkalo mnoho zvědavých obyvatel Grganu. Škýťa začínal chápat, že Grgan je mnohem větší vesnice než ta jeho a že tu budou platit patrně zcela jiné zvyky a pravidla.

„ _Takže potom co jste se na Blpu zbavili Bludvista, ses rozhodl tam zůstat a stát se dračím jezdcem?"_

Škyťák sebou trhl při zvuku jména své vesnice a vrátil se ze svých myšlenek zpět na zem. Už několik minut neměl možnost nic moc říct, protože náčelník Eret, byl zaměřený na svého syna Ereta a kladení velmi nepříjemných otázek.

„ _Ano, přesně to sem říkal otče."_ Přikyvoval Eret trochu netrpělivě, protože jeho otec opakoval většinu jeho vyprávění po něm.

„ _A byli jste si jistí, že Bludvist je mrtvý._ " Tato věta zněla spíše jako oznamovací, než otázka.

Eret se chytil za hlavu a pohrdavým tónem vyhrkl: _„Ano! Jak jsme mohli vědět, že má žábry a umí dýchat pod vodou?"_

Nastalo ticho.

Škyťák se ani nepohnul, ale v duchu kroutil hlavou ze strany na stranu, nad tak neuvážlivou odpovědí. Stejně tak i většina lidí v místnosti.

Náčelník Eret se mračil na svého syna a svíral opěradla svého náčelnického křesla.

Eret zakroutil hlavou a chystal se něco říct, když v tom zaburácel hlas jeho otce celou síní:

„ _NENÍ MRTVÝ! Jistě že není mrtvý! Ale spousta našich lidí je! Včetně tvého bratra!"_ Poté vstal ze židle a ukázal prstem na šokovaného Ereta: _„Kvůli tobě!"_

Eret udělal půl krok dozadu a nevěřícně kroutil hlavou.

V tom se do toho vložila Vivi, která stáhla otcovu ruku zpět k jeho tělu a mírným hlasem naléhala: _„Prosím, otče. Obviňování není na místě. Pojďme to vyřešit v klidu."_

Náčelník na dívku zavrčel: _„V klidu? Jak v klidu? Klid mi syna nevrátí!"_

„ _Ale obviňování taky ne!"_ Štěkla na něj zpět.

Náčelníkovi rty se stáhly v úzkou čárku a jeho oči se zaměřili na Vivi. Ta pod jeho planoucím pohledem neuhnula a čelila jeho nenávisti.

Oba ze zaujetí vytrhl až Škyťákův hlas: _„Náčelníku, je pravdou, že Bludvistovou smrtí jsme si jistí nebyli. Bylo jen velmi nepravděpodobné, že by přežil. Jeho alfadrak se stáhl do moře a vzal Bludvista sebou. Nevynořil se nikde na obzoru. Předpokládali jsme, že se drak obrátil proti němu."_

Náčelník kroutil hlavou a jeho výraz byl ještě nenávistnější než před tím. Udělal několik kroků směrem ke Škyťákovi a cestou málem srazil Vivi. Uskočila na poslední chvíli.

„ _Tak vy jste předpokládali..."_ stále kroutil hlavou a pomalu se přibližoval: _„... ne, náčelníku Škyťáku. Bludvist nezemřel. Namířil si to přímo do té nejodlehlejší a nejméně známé vesnice v tomto moři!"_ Jeho hlas se postupně zvyšoval: _„Přišel sem, vypálil vesnici, zabil polovinu mých lidí, včetně mého syna a vy, vaši jezdci i Eret jste byli v bezpečí svého ostrova!"_

Náčelník se zastavil jen několik centimetrů od Škyťáka a všechen svůj hněv soustředil na něj. Než stačil Škyťák reagovat, Eret konečně našel odvahu promluvit: _„Blp také utrpěl těžké ztráty, otče. I kdybych vzal všechny jezdce a okamžitě se vydal na Grgan, nemuseli bychom být schopni Vám pomoct."_

Tohle doznání nebyl dobrý nápad. To ale Eretovi došlo pozdě.

„ _TICHO!"_ Zařval náčelník a stále se soustředil na Škyťáka.

Ten se snažil zůstat vyrovnaný, i když mu srdce divoce bušilo a celým tělem rezonoval pocit viny: _„Pouze jsme se bránili! Neměli jsme ponětí, že bychom mohli způsobit takovou zkázu náčelníku, já..."_

Škyťák se zarazil. Uvědomil si, že tímto tónem to nepůjde. Odkašlal si a narovnal se:

„ _Omlouvám se, Vám i Vašemu lidu a jako velitel dračích jezdců, ponesu plnou zodpovědnost."_ Řekl odhodlaně a hleděl náčelníkovi rovnou do očí.

V místnosti to zašumělo.

„ _Plnou zodpovědnost, říkáš?"_ Zamručel si náčelník pod vousy a jeho výraz byl někde mezi šibalským a vražedným: _„Za své činy budeš potrestán."_

V místnosti to zašumělo znovu a bylo jasně rozpoznat jak Vivi zatajila dech.

Náčelník poté obrátil svůj zrak na Ereta: „ _A ty, nemáš na svou obranu nic lepšího, než to že si se toužil stát dračím jezdcem?"_

Eretův hlas byl mnohem tišší než před tím, ale také upřímnější: _„Věřil jsem, že když se naučím s draky spolupracovat, budu jednou schopen ochránit vesnici před čímkoli. Kdybys jen viděl otče co Škyťák s draky dokáže tak bys..."_

Náčelník jej přerušil. Naklonil ke svému synovi a zašeptal: _„Kdyby ses vrátil hned, možná si mohl ledacos zachránit. Ale tys to neudělal Erete. Neudělal."_

„ _Jak už jsem řekl, otče. Není pravděpodobné, že bych vesnici mohl zachránit."_ Říct to podruhé bolelo ještě víc, ale jeho srdce mu říkalo, že je to pravda.

Jeho otec se k němu nahnul ještě blíž: _„Kdybys tu zemřel, po boku svého bratra a svého lidu, zachránil by ses alespoň v mých očích!"_

Eret v tu chvíli vypadal jako hromádka čirého zoufalství, ale náčelník stále pokračoval v mučícím procesu. Tentokrát mluvil plným hlasem, ke všem v místnosti:

„ _Můj syn Emet zemřel při obraně této vesnice a zemřel jako hrdina. Ale syna, který dal přednost cizímu klanu před svým vlastním…."_

Škyťák, Eret i Vivi věděli, co bude následovat: „… _ale syna, který dal přednost cizímu klanu před svým vlastním, za svého následníka NECHCI! Od dnešního dne, Eret není mým synem a nemá místo mezi lidmi Grganu!"_

Všechny oči v tom okamžiku mířili na Ereta. I když to očekával, stejně ho to překvapilo. Zhluboka dýchal, zatínal pěsti a hromadila se v něm nenávist. V tu chvíli, byl svému otci mnohem podobnější, než se Škyťákovi líbilo.

* * *

Rafana nakrčila nos, protože cítila smrad. Něco se pálilo. Zkontrolovala pochodeň, kterou držela jen několik centimetrů před sebou, ale zdálo se, že je vše v pořádku. Nakrčila nos znovu a začuchala. Smrdělo to jako spálená ovčí srst s příměsí rybího tuku.

Najednou za krkem ucítila teplo.

V hlavě jí cvaklo a škubnutím otočila hlavou.

Přímo před jejím nosem se objevila Ťafanova pochodeň.

„ _AAAAUUU!"_ Zařvala a nekontrolovaně vymrštila ruku na pochodeň a tím i na vysmátého Ťafana, který se krčil za ní. Ťaf se zapotácel dozadu a vypadl z praskliny zpět do velké síně. Pochodeň dopadla vedle něj a zhasla.

Čas mezi tím, kdy se vydali do praskliny a kdy se Ťafan vrátil žuchnutím zpět by se dal počítat na vteřiny.

Ťaf se popadal smíchy za břicho a skupinka dračích jezdců, stála nad ním se založenýma rukama.

Když zachytil vyčítavý pohled Astrid, zvedl se ze země a napadla ho jediná věc na obranu: _„Spáleniny odpuzují troly."_

Astrid zakroutila hlavou a Ťafan se znuděně vrátil zpět k prasklině. Čekal, že jeho sestra vyleze aby mu jednu pořádnou flákla ale to se nestalo. V prasklině byla ticho a dokonce tma.

„ _Raf?"_ Zavolal na sestru.

Poté pokrčil rameny a vydal se do tmy. Ani ho nenapadlo znovu si zapálit pochodeň.

Šel prakticky po slepu, rukama se dotýkal okolních stěn a čekal, že před sebou objeví Raf a její světlo. To se ale nestalo. Zastavil se a nakrčil nos. Cítil spálené vlasy. Trochu se ušklíbl, když si vybavil Rafanin výraz.

„ _Raf?"_ Zeptal se znovu.

Žádná odezva.

Šel stále dál a po chvíli, stěny, o které se opíral, skončily. Byl na druhé straně praskliny.

 _BŘINK!_

Prasklinou i velkou síní se ozvala ohromná kovová rána a vzápětí za ní Rafanin smích.

Ťaf se bez jakékoli myšlenky sklátil k zemi.

Jednou zcela nemířenou ranou, sundala Rafana svého bratra, a mumlala cosi o sladké pomstě.

Po chvíli ji ale smích přešel a zarazila se: _„Ehm… lidi? Můžete mi sem někdo donést hořící pochodeň?"_

Odpověď sice neslyšela, ale skoro by přísahala, že slyšela Astrid zavrčet.

* * *

Eret se s otcem zcela otevřeně hádal před celou vesnicí. Snažil se rozumně argumentovat, ale jeho otec byl neoblomný. Škyťákovi to připomínalo souboj dvou draků. Než ale jeho mysl dokázala rozklíčovat kterých konkrétně, zaslechl Ereta zdůraznit: _„_ _Nedal si mi žádnou šanci ukázat, co dokážu! Nech mě dokázat ti že jsem titulu náčelníka hoden!"_

Odpověď, která přišla, šokovala všechny: _„Ne nedal! A ani nedám! Já už totiž budoucího náčelníka mám!"_

Rozrostlo se ticho a Eret se zarazil.

„ _Vivi mi za poslední půl rok neustále dokola ukazovala, čeho všeho je pro náš lid schopná! Náčelníkem po mě se stane má nejstarší dcera!"_

Všichni v místnosti zalapali po dechu a Vivi se podívala v šoku na svého otce.

„ _Cože?!"_ Hruď se jí začala stahovat napětím a v obličeji vypadala stejně děsivě jako Eret a její otec.

Náčelník několik kroků k ní:

„ _Zachránila si nás. Kdyby nebylo tebe a tvých draků, nebyl by už žádný kmen Krkavců z Grganu."_

Vivi se snažila rychle odporovat sletem slov, které však k uším náčelníka nedolehly. Škyťák zaslechl něco o štěstí, náhodě a povinnosti k Žíravcům, ale dohromady mu to nedávalo smysl.

Náčelník Eret položil dceři ruce na ramena a ta konečně zastavila příval slov. Věnoval jí vřelý úsměv, ale i přesto měla děs v očích a stále nevěřícně kroutila hlavou.

Poté se náčelník otočil k davu: _„Vivi je naše zachránkyně a také budoucí náčelnice našeho kmene!"_

Dav začal tleskat. Ale ne nadšeně. Spíš zmateně a z donucení.

„ _Nebo snad ze strachu?"_ Pomyslel si Škyťák.

Když potlesk pomalu utichl, náčelník se obrátil zpět k Eretovi: _„Ty, hned nasedneš na svého draka a zmizíš! A ty..."_ ukázal na Škyťáka a chystal se něco říct ale v tom ho ostrým hlasem přerušila Vivi: _„NE!"_

Všichni v síni se na ni otočili.

S hlavou vztyčenou udělala několik kroků ke svému bratrovi a postavila se mezi něj a otce. Ačkoli to nikdo nemohl vidět, měla zrychlený tep a ruce se jí potily.

„ _Eret je můj bratr a nikdo ho nebude vyhánět z jeho domova. On i jeho přítel, náčelník Škyťák jsou tu vítáni!"_

V síni bylo hrobové ticho.

Po chvíli náčelník vybuchl:

„ _JAK SE OPOVAŽUJEŠ?"_ Jeho hlas zaburácel celou místností.

Vivi zůstala na venek ledově klidná: _„Jako oficiálně ohlášená budoucí náčelnice tohoto kmene, mám právo změnit tvé rozhodnutí, pokud není v souladu s budoucími zájmy mého lidu."_

Náčelník se hlasitě a pohrdavě zasmál _: „HAHA! A JAK je Eretova přítomnost v budoucím zájmu našeho kmene, princezničko?"_

Vivi se mírně klepal hlas ale mluvila k otci a zároveň i ke všem lidem:

„ _Eret…. Udělal chybu, když se po porážce Bludvista nevrátil domů. Ale věřil, že pokud se stane jedním z dračích jezdců, může nám pomoci lépe a já s tímto názorem souhlasím."_

Když k lidem hovořila, chodila po místnosti a dívala se jednotlivcům do očí _: „Útok Bludvista jsme přežili jen díky drakům. Ale Žíravci ač jsou mezi námi, nejsou našimi přáteli. Zase odletí. A Eret s náčelníkem Škyťákem nás mohou naučit jak se s jinými draky spřátelit a dračí přátelé nám mohou pomoct se stálou obranou!"_

Lidé přikyvovali a bylo vidět, že s jejími slovy souhlasí.

Škyťáka překvapila. Bylo mu jasné, že o něm a dračích jezdcích už slyšela a to nejen z krátkého vyprávění, které před chvíli poskytl Eret.

Plán náčelníka Ereta, vyhnat syna a potrestat Škyťáka se začal bortit ve chvíli, kdy Grganští lidé začali jeden přes druhého hulákat: _„Nechte je ukázat, co umí!"_ nebo _„Vždyť nám můžou pomoct!"_

Za chvíli už šuměla celá místnost souhlasnými hlasy.

Vivi se pousmála a otočila se na otce. Ten viditelně zuřil: _„Dobrá… ty budoucí náčelnice…"_ řekl pohrdavě _„… ale následky, poneseš ty!"_ S těmi slovy, odešel z budovy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autorská poznámka**

 **Tess826** \- Eret, syn Eretův a náčelník Eret, otec Eretův mi taky dali pěkně zabrat. :D A to, že má podle tebe Vivi "otevřenou mysl" mě moc potěšilo. :) Díky! :)

 **SwarleyJM10** \- Vítej u mého příběhu, jsem ráda že se ti líbí a doufám, že tomu tak bude i nadále!

* * *

 **KAPITOLA V. – Pohladit ego...**

„ _Erete!"_

Křičela Vivi na svého bratra, který se rychlostí blesku hnal z Velké síně k návsí, na kterém nechali se Škyťákem draky.

„ _No tak! Erete počkej!"_

Křičela a snažila se běžet co nejrychleji. Když bratra dohnala, už se sápal do Drtilebova sedla. Chytla jej za rameno a vší silou stáhla zpět.

Škyťák, který běžel v těsném závěsu za Vivi, udělal krok zpět, aby si mohli promluvit v soukromí. Ovšem tón Eretova hlasu stejně žádné soukromí neposkytoval. Ječel: _„Ne Vivi! Slyšela si otce! Nechce mě tady!"_

„ _Ale lidé ano! Naši lidé chtějí, abys zůstal!"_ Oponovala.

Eret sebou naštvaně škubl: _„Ne! Oni nechtějí, abych zůstal já! Chtějí, aby tu zůstal dračí jezdec, aby je_ _někdo naučil pracovat s draky! To může být kdokoli jiný!"_ Lehce pokynul hlavou směrem ke Škyťákovi, jako by naznačoval, že by to měl být právě on.

Škyťák nevěřil svým uším: _„A kdo to podle tebe bude, Erete?"_ Zeptal se, s předstíraně nezaujatým tónem: _„Letěl jsem s tebou na Grgan, protože si mě o to požádal, ale jestli teď nasedneš na Drtileba a vrátíš se na Blb, nebudu mít nejmenší důvod tu zůstávat"._

Teď lhal. Na jeho tónu to sice nebylo ani v nejmenším poznat, ale neuvěřitelně toužil pár dní zůstat tam kde je a zjistit něco víc o Žíravčím stádu, které tu žilo s lidmi.

Eret se zmateně koukal ze Škyťáka na Vivi a zase zpět. Oba měli v očích stejný, naštvaný a neuvěřitelně tvrdohlavý výraz. Nakonec to vzdal a rezignovaně rozhodil rukama:

„ _No fajn! Tak teda chvíli zůstaneme."_

* * *

Do praskliny se nakonec vydala sama Astrid. Už ji nebavily hry dvojčat a hloupé řeči Snoplivce. Pochodeň držela před sebou a neustále přeostřovala z okolních stěn, na tmu, na druhém konci praskliny.

Když se konečně dostala k okraji do něčeho kovového kopla. Bleskově se podívala pod své nohy a posvítila si. Byla to helma. A v té helmě byla hlava.

„ _Ťafane?"_ Zeptala se, a pokusila se k němu sehnout. Prasklina ale byla příliš těsná, takže se zase narovnala, Ťafanovu hlavu překročila a ocitla se v chodbě. Přímo před ní se vynořila Rafana.

„ _Aaaahoj!"_ Řekla svým hrubým hlasem, níže, než obvykle mluvila.

Astrid se proti své vůli zašklebila a otočila se zpět k Ťafanovi. Sehla se k jeho bezvládnému tělu a sundala mu helmu. Byla v ní krev. Astrid zatajila dech.

„ _Raf, je zraněný! Musíš přivést pomoc!"_ Řekla naléhavě.

Rafana se opřela o zeď a zněla stejně lhostejně jako většinou Snoplivec _: „Ale no taaaak! Mlátím ho do hlavy pořád! Je přece zvyklej. Za chvíli se probere!"_

Astrid k ní vzhlédla a namířila na ni svou pochodeň tak, aby viděla její obličej a Rafana zase dobře viděla ji: _„A jak často, ho praštíš tak silně, že mu teče z hlavy krev?!"_

Rafaně v té chvíli ztuhl úsměv a rychlostí Nočního běsa si klekla vedle hlavy svého bratra. Když uviděla v jeho helmě krev, začala vřeštět: _„ŤAAAFEEEEEEEE!"_

Astrid se lekla a upustila pochodeň na zem. Rychle se vzpamatovala a chytla Rafanu pod krkem: _„Ticho! Takhle mu nepomůžeš!"_

Raf zpozorněla, zaostřila na Astrid, ale moc toho neviděla, skrz slzy, které měla v očích.

Astrid ji pustila a začala štěkat rozkazy: _„Vrať se prasklinou, řekni Gothi co se stalo, ať ti dá masti a obvazy!"_

Rafana se zvedla a chystala se překročit bratra a vydat se zpět do praskliny. Zarazila se.

„ _A nebylo by lepší, kdybychom ho přenesli?"_

Astrid si sundávala jedno své vrchní tričko, aby mohla Ťafovi aspoň něco přiložit k ráně.

„ _V té prasklině je moc málo místa, nepřenesli bychom ho. A navíc má ránu na hlavě. Neměli bychom s ním hýbat."_

Rafana přikývla se zoufalým výrazem v očích a slzami, se vydala na cestu zpět do Velké síně.

Astrid přiložila své tričko Ťafanovi k hlavě a zaostřila na jeho obličej. Tekla mu slina. Za normálních okolností, by řekla, že je nechutný, ale v tu chvíli dokázala pouze zašeptat: _„Vydrž, Ťafe..."_

* * *

„ _Omlouvám se za otce. Neměl právo se k vám takto chovat."_ Řekla Vivi, když se konečně odvážila zvednout oči od večeře.

Její chýše byla malá ale útulná. Plná barev, tapisérií a vyšívaných polštářků. Škyťák se tam cítil dobře, což byla po audienci u jejího otce, příjemná změna.

„ _To je v pořádku. To je v pořádku. Já to chápu. Myslím, že má dobrý důvod nás nenávidět."_ Ujišťoval ji Škyťák.

Eret se mračil kamsi doprostřed stolu a jídla se skoro nedotkl.

„ _Ale já to nechápu..."_ začal _„...Když jste věděli kde jsem, proč jste pro mě nenechali poslat? Mohl jsem pomoct. Moji přátelé by pomohli vystavit vesnici."_

Vivi se na něj obrátila s klidným výrazem: _„Otec je tvrdohlavý. Vzal si do hlavy, že si nás zradil a že to zvládneme sami."_

Eret praštil rukou do stolu a Vivi se mírně lekla. Poté si založil hlavu do dlaní.

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak se Eret opět obrátil na sestru: _„Vivi, já splním otcovo přání. Až ukážeme našim lidem všechno, co potřebují znát o dracích, odletím zpět na Blp."_

Vivi lehce zvedla obočí, vzala ze svého klína ubrousek, otřela si rty, položila jej na stůl vedle talíře a ladně se zvedla. Škyťák začínal trochu chápat, proč ji Eret považoval za dokonalou nevěstu: její chování bylo tak neskutečně ženské, až se skoro červenal.

Vivi popošla po místnosti a se zastavila u plápolajícího krbu. Měla sepnuté ruce v klíně a mírným hlasem řekla: _„Chci tě požádat, abys tady zůstal a přesvědčil otce, že jsi hoden stát se náčelníkem."_

Eret svraštil obočí a opřel se o opěradlo židle. Vrátilo se mu trochu jeho sebevědomí: _„Bojíš se, že náčelníkování nezvládneš?"_ Poškádlil ji.

Vivi se v tu chvíli prudce otočila a zabodla do něj planoucí pohled. Nasadila velice autoritativní a nepříjemný tón: _„Jestli sis toho nevšiml, mám na krku stádo Žíravců! Nemůžu se starat o ně a ještě o celou vesnici!"_

Její tón Ereta viditelně zarazil. Jakmile to dořekla, jemně cukla hlavou, jako by se snažila uklidnit. Okamžitě nasadila úsměv a šla zpět ke stolu. Škyťáka obdařila tím nejsladším výrazem: _„Chutnalo Vám náčelníku?"_ Zeptala se a sebrala jeho prázdný talíř.

„ _Aaaa...ano děkuji."_ Odpověděl Škyťák, zmatený její náhlou změnou chování.

Vivi pomalu sklízela nádobí ze stolu a Škyťák hledal odpověď v Eretově obličeji. Ten ale očividně neměl vůbec ponětí, o co jde. Naznačil Škyťákovi, aby to nechal být a sám se po chvíli opět odvážil na sestru promluvit: _„Dobrá, co chceš, abych udělal?"_

Vivi, která zrovna ukládala nádobí do vandlíku na vodu, zvedla obočí. Dodělala svoji práci a poté se k bratrovi opět otočila: _„Přesvědč naše lidi. Ukaž jim, že jsi schopný je vést a oni tě podpoří i před otcem."_

Eret obrátil oči v sloup: _„Vivi neblázni, já nejsem Emet. Nemám takový ten… náčelnický šarm."_

Škyťák se na něj nechápavě podíval: _„Náčelnický šarm?"_

„ _No ano… takové to něco, kvůli čemu za tebou lidé jdou. K tomu mě nevychovali."_

Eret gestikuloval rukama ve vzduchu a Vivi se zatvářila pobaveně: _„A mě ano?"_

„ _Ne... tedy..."_ Eret se odmlčel a hledal ten správný argument: _„Vychovali tě, abys vedla domácnost. Nemůže to být zase tak odlišné."_

Škyťák se zarazil a zvedl oči od stolu k Eretovi.

Vivi opět trochu ztratila pózu a udělala pár kroků dopředu. Rukama sevřela opěradlo židle a zabodla oči do Ereta: _„Ještě před pár hodinami si na otce křičel že ti ani nedal šanci to zkusit a teď máš pocit, že na to nejsi vhodný?"_

Eret se zamračil a zvedl bradu. Teď hledal svou ztracenou hrdost: _„Já na to jsem vhodný!"_ Řekl sebevědomě, pak se pokusil z toho zase vykroutit: „ _Ale znáš lidi! Co si navymýšlí! Vídám to na Blpu dnes a denně."_

Vivi a Škyťák se na sebe pobaveně podívali. Škyťák se nahnul dopředu: _„Erete…. Být náčelníkem znamená hlavně, komunikovat s lidmi."_

Vivi ho doplnila: _„Rovnat jejich spory…"_

Opět se ozval Škyťák: _„Hladit jejich ega…"_

Vivi a Škyťák si v tu chvíli dokonale porozuměli. Vivi rozpravu dokončila: _„Máš pravdu Erete. Vůbec na to nejsi vhodný. Raději to budu dělat sama."_

Škyťák s vážným obličejem přikývl a Eret vyletěl ze židle: _„NO tak moment! Chcete říct, že to nezvládnu?"_

Hra na Eretovo ego se vydařila.

Vivi se pousmála: _„No já nevím Erete. Přece jen, je to jak si řekl, lidi si toho navymýšlí."_

Škyťák přikyvoval a Eret vypadal každou chvíli odhodlanější: _„Zvládnu to! Jsem Eret z kmene Krkavců z Grganu! Krkavci zvládnou všechno!"_

Vivi se do široka usmála a poplácala Ereta po rameni: _„Výborně, Erete! Tak se mi líbíš!"_

Teď se zarazil. Ne že by mu úplně došlo, co na něj právě ušili, ale něco mu bylo podezřelé.

Vivi mezi tím popošla ke dveřím: _„Jsem si jistá, že jako pravý Krkavec z Grganu…."_ Na jméno kmene a vesnice dala speciální ironický výraz. _„…. Pravý Krkavec z Grganu, zvládneš zkrotit nějaká děvčata!"_

Jen to dořekla, otevřela dveře a do místnosti vtrhlo pět vřeštících mladých dívek. Vivi za sebou zavřela dveře zvenku.

* * *

Astrid čekala na Rafanu už dobrých deset minut a přitom stále držela Ťafovi své tričko u hlavy. Zdálo se, že krvácení nepokračuje a tak se rozhodla trochu jeskyni prozkoumat pro případ, že by našla další vchod a mohla jím dostat léčitelku Goethi dovnitř.

Položila Ťafanovu hlavu na zem, vzala pochodeň, opatrně vstala a svítila na zdi okolo sebe.

Byly prázdné. Žádné malby, žádné zdobení, pouze kameny.

Udělala několik kroků dál a narazila na konec chodby. Byla zazděná.

Astrid rukou přejela kameny a zjistila, že jsou naprosto hladké. Žádné ostré výstupky. Byly buď pečlivě opracované anebo omleté vodou.

Astrid se zarazila. _„Voda?"_ Zeptala se sama sebe v duchu. Bylo celkem normální, že v jeskyních tekla voda, ale aby takto dohladka opracovala kameny, musel by jí tam téct pořádný proud.

Při představě spousty vody, se otřásla a udělala několik kroků zpět. Přešla kolem Ťafana a vydala se na druhou stranu chodby. Pomalým krokem ušla alespoň deset metrů, když v tom jí do očí praštila nějaká záře. Zakryla si oči a stáhla pochodeň stranou.

Opět se podívala do chodby a bylo jasné, že kousek před ní, něco je. Zvedla pochodeň trochu výš a zalapala po dechu.

Nesnášela, když měl Snoplivec pravdu.

Ani ne dva metry před ní, se leskly štíty, šperky a dřevěné truhly s kováním – skutečně tam byl, poklad.

* * *

Po ani ne půl hodině v místnosti s pěti Eretovými sestrami, Škyťák usoudil, že potřebuje na vzduch. Dívky sice odpovídaly oběma mužům na jejich otázky, ale měli velmi nepříjemný zvyk, mluvit jedna přes druhou a během svého vyprávění zároveň tahali z Ereta jeho příběh a tak všechno splývalo v jeden velký chuchvalec informací, ve kterém Škyťák nebyl sto, se zorientovat.

Když vyšel z Vivina domu, kde byli hosty, byla už tma. Za jeho zády se ozvalo tázavé zamručení a Škyťák v něm okamžitě poznal Bezzubku.

„ _Co tady děláš, bráško?"_ Zeptal se a přešel k drakovi, který se ukrýval za domem. Zrovna ho nepřekvapilo, že tam byl i Drtileb.

„ _Nelíbilo se Vám spaní s Žíravci?"_

Než šli k Vivi na večeři, odvedli draky na místo, kde Žíravci trávili noc. Bylo to velké hnízdiště za vesnicí a Vivi trvala na tom, že by tam měli zůstat i jejich draci.

„ _Nebylo by zrovna zdvořilé neposlechnout budoucí náčelnici, víte?"_ Řekl jim Škyťák se šibalským výrazem a Bezzubka vyplázl jazyk, zatím co Drtileb vypustil nesouhlasně obláček páry.

„ _Ale no tak. Myslím to vážně, nepotřebujeme další problémy."_

Bezzubka obrátil oči v sloup a svěsil ramena.

„ _Pojďte, odvedu Vás zpět."_

K hnízdišti Žíravců dorazili za deset minut. Bylo jen kousek za vesnicí a díky záři z ohňů, které si zde draci zapalovali, místo rozhodně nebylo možné minout. Když došli k okraji hnízdiště, Žíravci si je zvědavě prohlíželi. Škyťák měl z těchto draků respekt a zvažoval, že by to přece jen otočil. Pak si všiml mezi draky Vivi. I ona jej uviděla a s úsměvem na něj zamávala.

Škyťák se zhluboka nadechl a začal se prodírat mezi Žíravci směrem k ní. Draci neochotně ustupovali z cesty jemu i jeho dračímu doprovodu. Někteří syčeli, jiní vypouštěli zelenou páru a ti mladší byli spíše zvědaví.

„ _Vydal ses na procházku, náčelníku?"_ Oslovila ho, když byl jen kousek od ní.

Vivi se zrovna vrtala jednomu Žíravci v tlamě a vytahovala nějaký zaseknutý předmět.

„ _A… ano…. Já…."_ Trochu koktal když viděl, jak děvče zápasí s kleštěmi v ruce _„…chceš pomoct?"_

Jen tu větu dořekl, dívčiny paže sebou prudce trhly dozadu a kleště i s lesknoucím se kovovým předmětem vyletěli do vzduchu a padli přímo před čumák Drtileba.

Drak si k předmětu čuchl a když zjistil že není k jídlu, odfrkl si.

Vivi se nejistě usmála. Došla k drakovi a řekla: _„Omlouvám se."_

Drtileb se na ni znuděně podíval, lehl si na zem a zavřel oči.

Vivi, která v tu chvíli vyhodnotila draka jako neškodného, se sehla k zemi, k Drtilebově tlamě a kleště i s hřebíkem, který vytáhla Žíravci z tlamy, si zase vzala.

Poté se opět zaměřila na Škyťáka a usmála se: _„Vašim drakům se asi Žíravčí doupátko moc nelíbí."_

Škyťák si prohrábl rukou vlasy a nasadil nejistý úsměv: _„No víš, oni jsou tak trochu zvyklí, být neustále s námi."_

Vivi přikývla, jako že rozumí a přešla k dalšímu Žíravci, který měl trochu oteklé oko. Vytáhla ze své brašny nějakou lahvičku a opatrně drakovi začala potírat oko mastí.

„ _No víš,..."_ začala hovořit ale přitom se stále věnovala své práci: _„... já se snažím držet draky mimo vesnici. Tedy aspoň v noci. Někdy ve spánku upouští kyselinu a tak je lepší, když jsou někde mimo domy."_

Škyťák se zasmál a konečně našel odvahu, začít chrlit své otázky: _„Nikdy jsem neviděl takhle přátelské stádo Žíravců, jak si tohle dokázala?"_ Záměrně svojí otázku mířil pouze na ni, protože jedna z jejích sester, naznačila, že stádo přivedla na Grgan právě Vivi.

„ _Oni… nejsou přátelští."_ Řekla Vivi s klidem a pustila se do léčení dalšího Žíravčího boláku.

„ _Spíš…."_ Chvíli hledala slova _„…plní svou část dohody."_

Škyťák to nechápal: _„Jak to myslíš? Jaké dohody?"_

„ _No… řekněme, že jsem s Žíravci uzavřela dohodu. Já se starám o ně a oni na oplátku chrání vesnici."_

Škyťákovi to připadalo trochu absurdní. Sice i on Bezzubkovi částečně rozuměl, ale nedokázal si představit, jak by se dalo komunikovat s draky na takové úrovni.

Vivi si všimla jeho zaraženého výrazu a řekla: _„Já vím, těžko se to chápe. Ani pro mě to není snadné vysvětlit."_ Pokrčila rameny a na chvíli ztratila cosi ze své záře: _„Je to hodně dlouhý příběh."_

Škyťák se šibalsky usmál: _„No víš... já mám čas."_

Vivi se ohlédla přes rameno a zasmála se jeho zvědavosti: _„Dobrá, ale jen když mi pomůžeš s těmihle marody."_ Ukázala na Žíravce a Škyťák nadšeně souhlasil.

* * *

 **Napište mi, jak se Vám líbí pátá kapitola! Díky moc za přízeň!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Autorská poznámka**

Tato kapitola byla přepsána a doplněna o dvě scény dne 29. 12. 2016. Pokud jste ji četli dříve, včele doporučuji přečíst znovu. ;)

* * *

 **KAPITOLA VI. – Teplo a tma**

„ _Awwwrrr…"_ Vzdychla Rafana znuděně svým chraplákem.

Seděla po boku svého bratra, ve studené staré chodbě už celou věčnost. Tedy ve skutečnosti, to bylo jen dvanáct hodin ale jí to připadalo jako věčnost.

A Ťafan? Ten ne a ne se probudit.

Raf se o něj, ale přestala bát zhruba tak, za tři hodiny, když se začal usmívat a mumlat o kuřatech. V tu chvíli bylo celkem jasné, že není v životním nebezpečí.

„ _Awwwrrr…"_ Vzdychla Raf znovu a otočila se k Astrid, která za světla mnoha loučí, které do chodby donesli, kreslila poklad. Lépe řečeno dokumentovala. Na rozkaz Rybinohy muselo všechno zůstat tak jak to bylo, dokud nebude všechno pečlivě zakresleno.

Rafana obrátila oči v sloup. Mrzelo ji, že je někdy Rybinoha stejně inteligentní jako ona. Došlo mu totiž zcela přesně, že i náhodné rozhození mincí na podlaze může skrývat tu nejrafinovanější šifru, která může vést k dalšímu pokladu…

„ _Awrwwwrrr…."_

Při třetím povzdechu se Astrid konečně otočila.

„ _Co je?"_ Zeptala se, a zaostřila na svou kamarádku.

Rafana pokrčila rameny: _„Nudíííím se."_

Astrid naopak ramena mírně svěsila. Už dvanáct hodin poslouchala Rafanino vzdychání ve studené jeskyni, a kdykoli z ní vylezla ven, čelila nezměrnému egu Snoplivce a kritice na své kreslení z úst Rybinohy. Otočila se zpět ke své práci a sama se chystala vzdychnout, když v tom se ozvalo zabručení.

„ _Eerrhm…"_ Vypravil ze sebe Ťafan.

Rafana zatajila dech. Konečně ze sebe vypravil něco, co dávalo smysl.

„ _Eerrhm…"_ Zabručel znovu a přiložil si dezorientovaně ruku k hlavě.

„ _Brácho?!"_ Vykřikla Rafana a Astrid se rychle vydala k nim.

V tu chvíli už Ťafan otevíral oči a nepřítomně mžoural před sebe. Chvíli mu trvalo, než zaostřil a ještě delší chvíli než si uvědomil, kdo se to nad ním shýbá.

„ _Ségra…. Astrid."_ Řekl a přeostřil z jedné na druhou.

Poté hlasitě vydechl: _„Žádné kuře. Jdu zase spát."_ A zavřel oči.

Astrid si k němu klekla. _„Ne, ne! Ťafane! Slyšíš mě?"_

Blonďák nereagoval a tak s ním Astrid trochu zatřásla. Opět otevřel oči.

„ _Astrid! Zdá se mi o kuřeti! Nekaž to!"_ Okřikl ji silněji, než zamýšlel a pekelně ho rozbolela hlava.

„ _Auuu!"_ Vyjekl a chytil se za kebuli.

Rafana obrátila oči v sloup: _„Je mimo… vždycky když se mu zdá o kuřeti, je mimo."_

Astrid ji ale neposlouchala _: „Ťafane, poslouchej, dostal si ránu do hlavy."_

Ťafan se prudce posadil a zamotala se mu hlava tak, že málem spadl zpět na zem. Astrid a Raf ho, ale bleskově chytili. I přes příšernou bolest hlavy se donutil k odpovědi: „ _Díky za objasnění zřejmého, Astrid. Právě si všechno zničila."_

Astrid vytřeštila oči a mírně zakroutila hlavou. Nechápala ho. Ale byl při vědomí.

„ _Aspoň že tak."_ Pomyslela si Astrid.

Ťafan mezi tím, zaostřil za její záda a vykulil oči.

„ _Poooočkat, počkat, počkat!"_ Vypravil ze sebe a škrábal se na nohy. Děvčata ho musela podepřít, protože se mu motal svět. Dokázal v tom kolotoči ale rozpoznat hroudy zlata a dalších lesknoucích se věcí, které byly jen kousek od něj. Na bolest hlavy, okamžitě zapomněl.

Vydal se dopředu tak rychlým pohybem, že se dívkám vytrhl ze sevření. Udělal několik nejistých kroků směrem k pokladu a najednou se řítil k zemi.

V okamžiku pádu kolem sebe rozmáchl rukama a chytil držák na pochodeň, který byl vedle něj, na zdi. Držák jej ale neudržel, ohnul se a Ťafan se rozplácl obličejem na zem. Spolu s jeho dopadem se ale ozval další zvuk. Bylo to jako by se třel kámen o kámen. Všem třem, přejel mráz po zádech a Ťaf se i přes ukrutnou bolest, urychleně zvedl na kolena.

Všichni tři zůstali hledět s otevřenou pusou.

Za pokladem, se pootevřela zeď.

* * *

Ráno vstal Škyťák později, než by obvykle vstával doma, na Blpu. Jakkoli byla celá záležitost s Eretovým otcem nepříjemná, svým způsobem tohle byla pro Škyťáka dovolená. Nové místo k prozkoumání, noví přátelé a především draci, o kterých nevěděl vcelku nic, přímo na dosah jeho ruky. Svým podivným a ironickým způsobem, to vlastně ani nemohlo být lepší.

Vyšel z pokoje, ve kterém jej Vivi ubytovala, do společenské místnosti jejího domu, ale nikdo tam nebyl. Škyťákova mysl se na chvíli zastavila u rudovlasé dívky a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Opět se mu vybavili pocity z předchozího večera a shledal místnost útulnou. Pak si ovšem vzpomněl na rozhovor, který vedli v Žíravčím hnízdišti. Na bolest v jejích očích, když mu vyprávěla svůj příběh a na následnou předstíranou lhostejnost, se kterou se snažila ho přesvědčit, že se vlastně nic nestalo a že už je to za ní.

„ _Hlavně nic neříkej Eretovi…"_ Prosila ho předchozí večer: _„Naši lidé znají trochu jinou verzi příběhu, a jistě uznáš, že pravda by nikomu neprospěla."_ Naléhala na něj.

Škyťák zavřel oči, jako by se snažil vyhnat si tu vzpomínku z hlavy. Poté je zase otevřel a vypadal odhodlanější než předtím. Vydal se tedy ven. Před domem už na něj netrpělivě čekal Bezzubka a něco zamručel.

Škyťák se usmál a pokrčil rameny: _„Já vím, bráško, trochu jsem zaspal. To se snad může stát, ne?"_ Bezzubka, který zoufale toužil protáhnout si křídla, obrátil oči v sloup a sehnul se, aby Škyťákovi naznačil, že si má nasednout.

Škýťa povytáhl obočí: _„Kam letíme?"_

Bezzubka opět obrátil oči v sloup a sehnul se ještě víc, jako by říkal, že mu má Škyťák prostě věřit.

Nakonec se nechal přesvědčit a vyhoupl se do sedla. Bezzubka vyskočil do vzduchu, jako by se chystal nasadit rychlost blesku, ale okamžitě roztáhl křídla a začal plachtit nízko nad vesnicí. Vesničané se za Nočním běsem otáčeli a Noční běs se svým jezdcem se zase otáčel po všudy přítomných Žíravcích, kteří si často hověli na střechách domů, nebo na náměstích. Nezdálo se ovšem, že by si všímali lidí a lidé si nevšímali jich.

Škyťák zakroutil hlavou: _„To je divné bráško…"_ oslovil Bezzubku: _„žijí jen vedle sebe, ale nežijí spolu."_

Po chvíli letu, nechali vesnici za sebou a přiletěli k polím, které byli mezi vesnicí a Žíravčím hnízdištěm. Škyťák už z dálky poznal Drtileba s Eretem, kteří stáli u polní cesty obklopení hloučkem lidí. Když Eret spatřil na obloze Škyťáka, zamával na něj. Škyťák přistál nedaleko hloučku a slezl z Bezzubky.

„ _Díky, kámo."_ Řekl drakovi a ten mírně odhalil svou bezzubou čelist v úsměvu.

Eret mezi tím došel ke svému příteli: „ _Dobré dopoledne, náčelníku!"_ Pozdravil Eret s mírným úsměvem: _„… rád bych řekl ráno, ale bohužel, je už minimálně deset takže…."_

Škyťák se trochu zastyděl a rukou si prohrábl vlasy: _„Já vím, omlouvám se. Tohle, se mi normálně nestává."_

Eret se zasmál a sebevědomě ho plácl přes záda, až Škyťák udělal krok dopředu: _„To nic! Jsem rád, že se ti v naší vesnici dobře spí!"_

Škyťák se trochu zahanbeně pousmál a zaměřil se na skupinku lidí, která je z dálky pozorovala.

„ _Jaký je plán, Erete?"_ Zeptal se a rozhlížel se okolo.

„ _No… naši lidé včera osázeli tohle pole. Bude potřeba ho trochu zalít, tak jsem si říkal, že s Drtilebem a Bezzubkou by to mohlo být trochu rychlejší, než s konví v ruce."_

Škyťák se zarazil a vyvalil oči: _„Počkej, oni takovouhle plochu, zalévají ručně?!"_

Eret přikývl: _„Ano, tedy…."_ Odmlčel se: _„Ve staré vesnici to tak nebylo, pokud si dobře vzpomínám, ale tady mezi skalami je sucho. Deště přijdou nejdřív za pár týdnů."_

Škyťák byl více než překvapený. Nebyl sice žádný farmář, ale tohle mu připadalo dost divné: _„Proč sem nepřivedete vodu z hor? Cestou sem jsme přece minuli několik horských potoků."_

Eret se do široka usmál: _„Na to se budeš muset zeptat někoho jiného, příteli. Jsem v téhle vesnici stejně dlouho jako ty."_

Škyťák na to nereagoval a jeho oči se zaměřily na skupinku farmářů nedaleko.

„ _Co navrhuješ?"_ Zeptal se Eret.

Škyťák se zamyslel. _„Nejdřív to zalejeme. Ať to nemusí dělat vaši lidé ručně. No a pak, omrkneme, jak by se sem dala přivést voda."_

Eret se usmál a oba se dali do práce.

* * *

Astrid byla s rozumem v koncích. Co Škyťák odletěl, všechno bylo opačně. Dvojčata odkryla staletí starou chodbu. Snoplivec měl pravdu, že v ní bude poklad. A teď zase dvojčata našla další tajnou chodbu. _„No je tohle NORMÁLNÍ!?"_ Křičela Astrid v duchu, když se před ní otevřela zeď.

„ _Woouuu…."_ Vydala dvojčata jednohlasně.

Poté nastal chaos. Rafana i Ťafan, rychlostí Nočního běsa vystřelili ke vchodu ve zdi a namířili si to přímo přes poklad. Všechno podupali, rozházeli a během vteřiny nakukovali do nově otevřené chodby.

Astrid spadla brada, udělala dva kroky dopředu a zastavila se u svých kreseb pokladu, které ležely na zemi. Byly příšerné.

„ _No…."_ řekla potichu _„… tohle bude muset Rybinohovi stačit."_ A vydala se za dvojčaty.

Raf a Ťaf už před sebou divoce máchali pochodněmi a chystali se vkročit do neprobádaných míst.

Astrid je okřikla. _„Počkat! Musíme se vrátit a říct ostatním, že někam jdeme!"_

Dvojčata se podívala na Astrid a pak na sebe. Pokrčili synchronizovaně rameny a pak se beze slova, vydali vpřed.

Astrid spadla brada ještě jednou. Neměla už ale sílu, nic říct a tak se vydala za dvojčaty.

* * *

Dva draci, kteří létali nad polem sem a tam a chrlili vodu, vzbudili pozornost. Kolem poledne, se na ně přišla podívat skoro celá vesnice. Škyťák si všiml nejednoho úsměvu na tváři, především u lidí, kteří obdělávali půdu. Bylo jasné, že draci by jim ušetřili spoustu času.

Celá podívaná, ale nepřitáhla pouze lidi, ale také Žíravce. Někteří přitáhli ze svého hnízdiště, další z vesnice a jiní přiletěli z lovu. Postupně se naskládali kolem pole a pozorovali dění, stejně jako místní lidé.

Žíravčí mláďata se ve své zvědavosti, dokonce pokoušela Bezzubku a Drtileba napodobovat. Jenže většinu vody, kterou nabrali u horského potoka, cestou zpět k poli upustili, nebo polkli. Takže většina doletěla zpět s prázdnou, nebo dokázali zalít tak jednu rostlinu.

Vivi se tomu všemu musela smát, protože považovala za malý zázrak, že s tím malým čůrkem vody, který Žíravčí mláďata pouštěla na rostliny, neupustila i nějakou žíravinu.

Vivi kráčela kolem zalévaného pole a trhala u polní cesty jarní bylinky. S úsměvem zvedla ze země košík barevných květin, a když se narovnala, ucítila, jak jí obličej pohladil teplý vánek. Pocit tepla a vůně léta jí doslova pohltil. Zavřela oči a chvíli si užívala ten pocit. Poté se zděsila. Prudce otevřela oči a s hrůzou se rozhlížela po Žíravcích, kteří byli okolo. Nasávali teplý vzduch, přidušeně vrčeli a otáčeli hlavy směrem na severozápad. Bylo jasné, že to cítí taky.

Pak slunce zašlo za mrak a prudce se ochladilo. Žíravčí alfa, velký červený drak se zelenými okraji křídel, který stál nedaleko, potřásl hlavou, jako by chtěl všechno teplo ze sebe dostat pryč a jeho oči se poté zaměřili na Vivi.

Dívka přesně věděla, co jí chce říct: Že brzy přijde léto a oni odletí na svůj ostrov.

* * *

Astrid se snažila zapamatovat si všechno, co vidí. Pavučiny, struktury kamene, zátočiny...Tahle chodba, nebyla klenutá jako ta před tím, ale vytesaná přímo do skály, tak jako většina chodeb na Blpu. V hlavě jí vyvstala myšlenka, že zděná část chodby musela být pouze komnata pro poklad a toto je jedna z přístupových cest. Vzhledem k tomu, že chodba, kterou našli, byla z druhé strany zazděná, musí existovat i přístup z Velké síně, o kterém nevědí.

Astrid o všem usilovně přemýšlela když asi po deseti minutách chůze, zaslechla dvojčata něco si šeptat.

„ _Myslíš…?"_ Zaslechla říkat Rafanu.

„ _Určitě je to tahle."_ Odpověděl Ťafan.

„ _Co se děje?"_ Zeptala se Astrid, když k nim přišla blíž. Dvojčata se na ni obrátila.

„ _Tuhle chodbu známe."_ Začal Ťafan.

„ _Vede na druhou stranu ostrova."_ Doplnila ho Raf.

Astrid vykulila oči. _„Jste si jistí?"_

Synchronizovaně přikývli.

Astrid svraštila obočí. _„Jak?"_

Rafana a Ťafan se na sebe podívali, jako by šlo o nějakou tajnost a Raf nakonec neochotným gestem posvítila na zeď vedle nich. Byla na ní kresba. Podle provedení ji mohlo udělat leda dítě nebo…. Astrid udělala znechucený obličej.

„ _Nebo dvojčata…"_ Pomyslela si.

Na primitivně provedeném obrázku bylo pět postaviček v kruhu, kolem hořící hranice a na té hranici byla šestá postavička. Astrid ho okamžitě poznala: Byl to Škyťák.

Vydala něco mezi povzdechem a zavrčením a obličej se jí zkřivil.

Raf na to odpověděla: _„Je to dávno. Byli sme děti."_

Ťafan se na ni nechápavě podíval: _„Cože? Vždyť si to kreslila loni."_

Rafana si rukou zakryla obličej a Astrid se k nim, s mírně pocuchanými nervy, obrátila.

„ _Vyveďte mě ven. Hned!"_

* * *

Nad Grganem se pomalu začínalo stmívat. Škyťák stál u na břehu horského potoka v místě, kde voda ústila do malé nádrže, kterou zde postavili během odpoledne. Měl krásný výhled na pole, hnízdiště i nedalekou vesnici, ve které se pomalu začínali rozsvěcovat ohně.

„ _Brzy se tu stmívá."_ Slyšel Eretův hlas za sebou a otočil se. Eret stál kousek od něj a díval se na vesnici: _„Původní vesnice, byla na úpatí kopce, otočená na západ. Často jsme pozorovali, jak slunce mizí za obzorem, mezi ledovými krami."_ Pak vydal jakýsi ironický úsměv: _„Tady slunce zapadne za skály a den je mnohem kratší."_

Chvíli bylo ticho, když oba muži pozorovali, jak poslední sluneční paprsky pohltila výška horského hřebene. Poté Škyťák konečně promluvil:

„ _Na druhou stranu, je to strategicky dobrá poloha."_ Rozhlédl se po potemnělém údolí: _„Údolí je dost velké, aby se sem vešla celá pole, voda se sem také přivést dá a přístupová cesta se případným nepřátelům bude hledat velice těžko."_

V tom měl Škyťák pravdu. Do všech směrů sice vedly cesty horskými soutěskami, ale kdo je neznal, pro toho by se mohli lehce stát zrádnými.

„ _Takže jediné nebezpečí…"_ začal Eret: _„… které zde hrozí, je z nebe."_

Škyťákovi trochu spadl úsměv: _„Myslíš Bludvista?"_

Eret tiše přikývl, posadil se a opřel se zády o stěnu nádrže.

Škyťák se otočil k vesnici zády a opřel se o hráz rukama. Ve vodě už svůj odraz viděl jen jako tmavou siluetu a stejnou temnotu cítil i v duši, když to jméno vyslovil.

„ _Není to pravděpodobné…"_ dodal Eret: _„… naši lidé jsou si celkem jistí, že je po něm."_

„ _To jsme si byli taky."_ Odpověděl rychle Škyťák s lítostí v hlase a cítil jak se v něm hromadí vztek.

Eret okamžitě pochopil na co myslí a pokusil se změnit téma: _„Snažil jsem se dnes několikrát promluvit s Vivi… moc mi toho neřekla."_

To Škyťáka rozptýlilo a opět si vzpomněl na jejich rozhovor, předchozí noci. Otočil se k Eretovi.

„ _Hádám, že má za sebou těžké období."_ Zamlžil Škyťák.

Eret přikývl a potichu zasyčel: _„Vlastně už ji ani neznám…"_

Škyťák zvedl obočí a přišel blíž ke svému příteli: _„Jak dlouho jsi vlastně nebyl doma, Erete?"_

Chvíli bylo ticho ale Škyťák doslova slyšel tíhu Eretova svědomí.

„ _Pět let."_

Škyťák vytřeštil oči: _„Pět let?!"_

Eret se zvedl z místa, kde seděl a jeho hlas ještě ztěžkl: _„Od doby kdy zemřela matka při první Bludvistově útoku. Tenkrát z toho taky obvinili mě."_

Škyťák zatajil dech a zavřel oči. Začínal si uvědomovat, že za veselou a nevázanou povahou jeho Grganského přítele, je ve skutečnosti mnoho smutku. Opět se otočil k vesnici a viděl planout jasná světla ohňů. Už byla téměř úplná tma, ale bylo stále teplo. Škyťák zakroutil hlavou.

„ _Erete… Já vím, že to teď vypadá beznadějně, ale věř mi, máš za co bojovat."_

Eret k němu otočil hlavu a nechápavě se na něj podíval. Škyťák pokračoval:

„ _Já celý život zápasil se svým otcem. I se svými lidmi a neměl jsem nikoho, kdo by mě podpořil, dokud se neobjevil Bezzubka. Ale ty máš šest sester."_

Odmlčel se.

„ _Vivi možná potřebuje čas, aby tě přijala zpět, ale podpořila tě před otcem i celou vesnicí. To myslím o něčem vypovídá. Dej jí čas. A mezi tím, je tu pět dalších dívek stejné krve, které o tebe mají zájem."_ Usmál se Škyťák a i Eretovi se na rtech objevil nepatrný úsměv.

„ _Je pravdou…"_ začal polohlasem _: „… že Vivi je z dívek nejstarší a máme nejvíce společných vzpomínek. Zato mladší dívky si mě tolik nepamatují a proto mě přijímají otevřeněji než ona."_

Škyťák přikývl: _„Pokud je to tak, pak začni u nich. Získej si jejich důvěru a nezklam ji. Protože i kdybys nezískal vesnici, nebude to taková škoda, jako kdybys nezískal rodinu."_

* * *

Astrid konečně spatřila denní světlo. Trvalo skoro čtyři hodiny, než se dvojčatům podařilo najít správnou cestu ven. Když se blížili k východu, chodba se postupně zvětšovala, až vyústila v prosvětlenou jeskyni. Astrid na chvíli přivřela oči, aby si přivykly na množství světla a pak se rozhlédla. Přímo vedle cesty z jeskyně, na levé straně byla hluboká strž. Astrid si stoupla na její okraj a pokusila nahlédnout dolů, aby zjistila, jak je hluboká. Na dno ale nedohlédla.

„ _Držte se raději na pravé straně."_ Řekla dvojčatům a zamířila opatrným krokem ven z jeskyně.

Rafana se loudala za ní, se založenýma rukama na hrudi, a když byla Astrid z doslechu, odfkla si: _„Pff… má nás za úplné deme…."_ Zbytek slova už ale nedořekla, protože se poslední slabiky proměnily v dlouhý výkřik, zatím co se řítila kamsi do temného neznáma jeskynní strže.

Astrid, která už byla venku, okamžitě zareagovala na výkřik a běžela zpět.

Nad okrajem jeskynní strže našla stát pouze Ťafana, který měl napřažené ruce před sebou a vítězně se usmíval.

„ _Řeknu ti jediné slovo, sestřičko"_ křičel kamsi dolů: _„Pomsta!"_

* * *

„ _Ale já nevím Erete, vážně nevím."_ Odpovídala Emera svému bratrovi na otázku, ohledně Viviiny záchrany vesnice.

Emera, byla nádherná mladá žena. Hezčí než Vivi. Měla jemnější rysy v obličeji a Eret byl upřímně rád, že ani jedna z jeho sester není příliš podobná do otcovy rodiny.

Dívka se zrovna věnovala vyšívání znaku kmene Krkavců na své šaty, když se z ní starší bratr snažil tahat informace.

„ _Jak to, že nevíš?"_ Naléhal Eret.

„ _Už jsme ti to přece říkali. Jakmile alfadrak zaútočil, odvedli ženy do bezpečí a ve vesnici zůstali jen muži."_

Eret zakroutil hlavou. Kde Vivi sebrala své hejno Žíravců, byla vážně záhada. Kolovaly různé příběhy a zvěsti, ale nic z toho co slyšel, mu nepřipadalo pravděpodobné.

„ _Dobrá, Emi, tak mi to řekni ještě jednou. A nevynechej žádné detaily."_

Emera vzhlédla od šití a jemně zvedla obočí. S mírně pocuchanými nervy se pustila do vyprávění: _„Bylo zhruba poledne, když jsme od moře slyšeli hrozný hluk. Praskání. Prakticky celá vesnice se vyvalila ven z domů a mezi ledovými krami na pobřeží jsme viděli probíjet se obrovského draka. Byl to alfa, ten stejný co tu byl kdysi. Muž, který jej ovládal ten… Bludvist, nám přikázal, abychom před ním poklekli a pomohli mu sestavit dračí armádu, no a když otec odmítl, zaútočil na nás. Poté nás odvedli do jeskyní. Zbytek dne jsem strávila tam, dokud pro nás nepřišel otec s tím, že nás zachránila Vivi."_

Eret byl netrpělivý: _„No dobře, ale kde byla Vivi předtím?"_

„ _Ta byla přece pryč. Ztracená."_

Eret se zarazil. Tuhle část příběhu ještě neslyšel: _„Jak to myslíš ztracená?"_

Emera odložila své šití _: „Vivi se před více než dvěma lety ztratila. Odjela na moře. Na ten svůj ostrov, ze kterého nosila Ravinovy ryby."_

Eret přikývl _: „No ano, dělala to už jako dítě. Ten ostrov, na který nikdo nesměl s ní."_

Emera přikyvovala. _„Ano… většinou jí trvalo tak týden, dva než se vrátila zpět. Jenže tenkrát…"_ odmlčela se _„…se nevrátila."_

Eret se zamračil a Emi pokračovala: _„Hledali jsme ji. Dlouho. Ale nikdo neměl ani ponětí kde ten její ostrov je, ale nakonec jsme to vzdali. Vrátila se před šesti měsíci. S Žíravčím stádem."_

Eret se zrovna chystal na něco zeptat, když tu do místnosti vtrhly dvojčata Rouanne a Remi, které matně pochopili, o čem se mluví a začali imitovat Draga Bludvista.

„ _Jáá jsem Drago Bludvist! Pán draků! Vy všichni mi budete sloužit!"_ Napodobovala jedna jeho hlas.

„ _Já jsem Vivi, dcera Eretova, Žíravčí princezna a zničím tě!"_ Druhá se snažila předvádět Vivi. Ačkoli si její slova vymyslela.

Eretovi vystřelili koutky v úsměvu.

„ _Já zničím tebe!"_ Zakřičela první a začala vrčet. Druhá ji napodobila. Pak se mezi sebou dívky začaly mlátit, jako by šlo skutečně o život, ale z pozice jejich teprve jedenácti let, to vypadalo opravdu legračně.

Eret se smál, až se za břicho popadal a dívky přestaly.

Podívali se jedna na druhou a mračili se.

„ _Co je na tom legračního?"_ Zeptala se Rouanne.

Eret se stále smál a nemohl přestat. Bylo příjemné se pro jednou cítit zase jako doma a tyhle dívky, tomu pomáhaly.

„ _Nic, nic!"_ Vypravil ze sebe a stále se smál.

Rouanne ho praštila vší silou do břicha a Eret opět vyprskl smíchy. Ten ho ovšem přešel, když se do něj pustila i Remi a dvojčata jej povalila na zem. Nemlátili ho, ale pro změnu, se snažili jej lechtat. Eret se začal svíjet a smál se ještě víc. Dívky se smáli svému vítězství a Eret je tak chvíli nechal. Ale opravdu jen chvíli, protože byl skutečně lechtivý a drápky jeho malých sester byly maximálně nepříjemné.


	7. Chapter 7

**KAPITOLA VII. – Na půl cesty dolů**

Raf byla zaseknutá. Ne psychicky ale fyzicky. Vyloženě a doslova zaseknutá. Už déle než dva dny trčela vměstnaná mezi dvě studené skály, ve tmě a chladu. Nad sebou dvacet metrů ke světlu a pod sebou minimálně stejně, do dna propasti.

Za tohle, Ťafana nenáviděla. Dokázala pochopit jeho touhu po pomstě a po dvou dnech přemýšlení došla k názoru, že by mu klidně udělala to samé, ale nenáviděla ho za strach, kterých se s každou hodinou, stále víc rozléval po jejím těle i mysli.

Samozřejmě, se ji snažili vytáhnout ven. Prakticky celá vesnice byla vměstnaná u vchodu do jeskyně a přemýšlela, jak Rafanu vytáhnout ze strže. Problém byl, že přesně nevěděli jak to udělat.

Za ty dva dny, už se pokusili ji dostat ven různými způsoby. Nejdříve, ji chtěli vytáhnout lanem – neúspěšně – málem ji roztrhli na dvě půlky. Pak přivázali Gustava, aby jí pomohl vyprostit se – neúspěšně – když jí totiž chtěl pomoct tím, že její zadek začal tlačit rukama vzhůru, praštila ho tak silně, že ho nahoru vytáhli v bezvědomí. A dneska jí dokonce celý den prášili do očí, protože Tlamoun a další vikingové se snažili skalní strž zvětšit tak, aby se k Rafaně dostal někdo větší, než Gustav. I tento pokus ale skončil fiaskem, když se jeden větší kámen uvolnil a málem spadl na Rafanu, která musela leknutím zhubnout pár kilo, protože spadla zase o několik metrů níž.

Raf vzdychla. Nebyl to ten její obvyklý nervy drásající vzdech ale skutečně pomalý výdech vzduchu, obohacený o emoce strachu. Když si asi po 1250té opřela hlavu o studenou zeď, něco začalo šoupat o skálu nad ní. Vzhlédla. V šeru matně poznala, že se k ní opět něco blíží na laně.

Najednou se to zastavilo.

„ _Ještě kousek níž!"_ Zakřičela.

Lano se spustilo o další kus. Natáhla se po něm a z lana odvázala balíček. Byl v něm kus chleba a sýra.

„ _Skvělé menu…."_ Řekla znechuceně: _„… tak pro mrtvolu."_ A odhodila jídlo do tmy pod sebou.

Opět zoufale vydechla, opřela si hlavu o skálu a pokusila se aspoň trochu zachumlat do deky, kterou jí před tím hodili. Byla tam zima. Příšerná.

* * *

„ _Škyťáku!"_ Zavolal Eret vyzývavě, když ve vysoké rychlosti prosvištěl kolem svého kamaráda na Drtilebově hřbetě. Škyťák se šibalsky usmál a pobídl Bezzubku, aby jej následoval. Bezzubka, během chvilky Drtileba předletěl a nechal daleko za sebou. Brázdili ve vysoké rychlosti kaňony v okolí vesnice a přiváděli k šílenství Žíravčí stádo, jehož mladší členové měli tendenci jejich chování papouškovat.

Byl to třetí klidný podvečer na Grganu, celkově jejich čtvrtý den od příletu a nebe bylo plné hašteřivých draků. Mladí Žíravci přijali Bezzubku a Drtileba mezi sebe. Ti starší, stejně jako jejich alfa, byli opatrnější a drželi si odstup. Přesto si však Škyťák nejednou všiml, že se celému dění okolo usmívají. Dračí smečka mu byla stále sympatičtější.

S Bezzubkou udělali prudkou otočku, prokličkovali mezi několika skalami a přistáli na skalním převisu, který se tyčil vysoko nad kaňonem. Škyťák slezl z Bezzubky a posadil se na skalní převis. Výhled na Grgan byl skutečně krásný. Vesnice ležela na úpatí kopce, na konci dlouhého kaňonu, který byl pokryt poli a loukami. Dokázal si představit, že až se všechno více zazelená, bude to krásný kus země. Zatím bylo ale sucho. Období dešťů bylo před nimi, stejně jako začátek léta.

Škyťák se zhluboka nadechl. Ve vzduchu cítil teplo, které každým dnem rychleji, přicházelo z jihu.

Po chvíli přistál vedle Bezzubky Drtileb. Eret, celý rozesmátý seskočil z jeho sedla a stanul vedle Škyťáka.

„ _Příště vyhraju."_ Oznámil mu sebevědomě a Škyťák se lehce pousmál: _„Jistě."_

Chvíli bylo ticho, jak se oba dívali na západ slunce nad obzorem. Poté si Eret odkašlal.

„ _Škyťáku, všiml jsem si, že trávíš hodně času s mojí sestrou."_

Škýťovi vyletělo obočí vzhůru.

„ _Doufám, že tím nemíříš tam, kam si myslím, že míříš."_ Řekl Škyťák s mírně znechuceným hlasem.

Eret si ale mlel svou: _„No… nemůžu ti to vyčítat, Vivi je skutečně krásná ale nezapomeň na Astrid…."_

Škyťák vyletěl ze země a nasupil se: _„Astrid, je pro mě ta nejkrásnější žena na světě a i když je tvoje sestra hezká, nemůže se Astrid rovnat."_

Eret se doširoka usmál a silným úderem plácl Škyťáka do ramen: _„Výborně! Už jsem se začínal bát, že to budu muset Astrid vysvětlovat!"_

Škyťák pokryčil rameny a dodal: _„Tvoje sestra mi jen pomáhá pochopit Žíravce. Nic víc."_

Eret přikývl a trochu se odmlčel.

„ _No… a chápeš je?"_ Zeptal se nakonec.

„ _Žíravce?"_ Podíval se na něj Škyťák, který na chvíli ztratil nit.

„ _Hm."_ Zabručel Eret souhlasně.

Škyťák si povzdychl a zase se posadil na své místo s parádním výhledem.

„ _Nevím. Mláďata jsou celkem jasná. Chtějí si hrát, bavit se a učit se nové věci, ale ti starší draci…."_ Odmlčel se a zabloudil očima přes údolí k Žíravčímu hnízdišti. _„… jsou nečitelní."_

Eret přikývl a pak se doširoka usmál:

„ _Neboj se, Škyťáku! Budeš mít ještě spoustu času si ty draky nastudovat! Až budu náčelník, postavím ti vlastní chatrč a budeš tu moct být, jak dlouho budeš chtít."_ Eret rozmáchl rukama, jako by náčelníkem už byl a ukazoval všechno, co mu patří: _„… A Astrid si můžeš vzít sebou, samozřejmě."_

Škyťák se trochu zakoktal: _„Jo… no… co se týče toho náčelníkování Erete…"_

Eret, který byl už na cestě k Drtilebovi, se otočil s trochu nechápavým výrazem.

Škyťák měl v plánu mu dát několik rad, ale když viděl výraz v jeho očích, rozmyslel si to:

„ _Těším se, až mi postavíš tu chatrč."_ Řekl trochu nejistě.

Eret se usmál, nasedl na Drtileba a vyletěl s nadšeným pokřikem směrem k vesnici.

Škyťák ještě chvíli zůstal na místě a přemýšlel o celé situaci. Pravdou bylo, že Eretovi vedení lidí příliš nešlo. Za uplynulé tři dny, sice naučili vesnici mnoho věcí o dracích, dokonce sehnali několik krotších Garvanů na pomoc a společně vystavěli zavlažovací systém, ale Eretovi dobré výkony vždy zakryl nějaký výlev jeho ega. A ať řekl, co řekl, vždycky to nakonec vyznělo ve stylu: _„Já jsem Eret a jsem úžasný. Vy jste mí lidé a opravdu mě potřebujete."_

Škyťák svraštil obočí. Věděl že v Eretovi, jeho lidé vidí vejtahu a že pokud se rozhodnou, že ho za náčelníka nechtějí, nastanou problémy. S Eretovou sestrou, totiž Škyťák strávil tři večery, nebo spíše tři noci, mluvením o různých věcech, a bylo mu jasné, že Vivi by mohla být náčelnicí. Schopnosti na to měla. Problém byl ten, že nechtěla. A proto se jí, Eret přesně hodil – ten o tuhle funkci totiž stál.

* * *

Astrid stála venku před jeskyní a pozorovala jak se většina obyvatel Blpu odebírá zpět do vesnice. Byl to druhý den, kdy se vše odehrálo přesně stejně. Ráno všichni přišli k jeskyni, hádali se, jak Rafanu vytáhnout ven, pak zkusili několik nápaadů a večer se odebrali zase do tepla svých domovů. Jen dračí jezdci zůstávali v jeskyni, aby byli nablízku, kdyby Raf něco potřebovala.

Astrid si povzdychla. Zapadalo slunce a po nebi se začínaly honit nepřívětivě vypadající mraky.

Za sebou uslyšela Tlamounův hlas, zrovna když začaly k zemi padat první dešťové kapky: _„To není tvoje vina."_

Ta věta ji ani trochu neuklidnila. Udělala krok zpět do jeskyně, aby nestála na dešti a otočila se ke Tlamounovi: _„Měla jsem jít až za nimi. Měla jsem je ohlídat."_

Tlamoun se podrbal hákem na hlavě: _„Nikdo, nedokáže ohlídat dvojčata."_ Připomněl jí a pak s lehkým hlasem dodal: _„A kdybychom to měli vzít doslovně, měl je přece hlídat Snoplivec, ne ty."_

To Astrid taky nepomohlo: _„Ale to JÁ, je nechala jít do té praskliny, to JÁ je nechala zkoumat tu jeskyni a JÁ jsem dopustila aby se tohle stalo."_

Tlamoun zvedl obočí a zamračil se: _„No když to podáš takhle..."_ zamyslel se: _„... tak je to stejně nesmysl! Nikdo, a to ti zdůrazňuju NIKDO, nemůže ohlídat dvojčata!"_

V tu chvíli se Astrid trochu ulevilo. Ale jen nepatrně, protože se kousek od nich objevil Ťafan. Celé dva dny, se tvářil že je nad věcí ale teď, poprvé, se mu na tváři objevil strach.

Sundal si z hlavy helmu, namířil oči do země a řekl: _„Měli bychom sehnat Škyťáka."_

Astrid trochu zatajila dech a vyměnila si s Tlamounem pohled.

„ _To bychom rádi, Ťafe..."_ začal Tlamoun a vzal mladíka kolem ramen: _„... jenže nevíme, kde přesně je."_

Ťafan svěsil ramena a z Astrid nechtěně vypadla věta, kterou opakovala už třetí den, i když většinou ostřejším tónem: _„Jak tě mohlo zatraceně napadnout, strčit Rafanu do téhle díry?"_

Ťafan zvedl oči ze země a polohlasem přiznal barvu: „ _Nějak mě nanapadlo, že by nemohla ven."_

Astrid vyletěla obě obočí vzhůru, aniž by to dokázala zastavit. Na mysli ji okamžitě vyvstal komentář: _„No jistě že ne."_ Ale dokázala si ho nechat pro sebe.

Mezi tím Ťafan dodal, skoro šeptem: _„Já se od tama kdysi dostal."_

Astrid i Tlamoun vytřeštili oči.

„ _Cože?"_ Řekli jednohlasně.

Ťafan pokrčil rameny: _„Spadl jsem tam jako malej a dostal sem se ven."_

Astrid udělala dva kroky k němu: _„Jak?"_

Ťaf zakroutil hlavou: _„To nevím. Praštil jsem se při pádu dolů do hlavy, takže si to nepamatuju."_

Astrid se zhluboka nadechla a chtěla opět vypustit nějakou peprnou nadávku. Když ale viděla zoufalství v Ťafových očích, rozmyslela si to a nepřesvědčivým hlasem dodala: _„Dostaneme ji ven. To se neboj."_

Ťafan na to nereagoval a hleděl ven, na padající kapky deště.

* * *

Vivi stála na okraji Žíravčího stáda a kontrolovala mláďata. Nikdy se k nim nepřibližovala moc blízko, věděla dobře, že starší si nepřejí, aby k ní mláďata přilnula, ale i přes to je každý den chodila kontrolovat a podstrkovala jim ryby, když se Žíravčí mámy zrovna nedívali.

„ _Vivi?"_

Při zvuku svého jména se lekla a prudce se otočila. Byl to Eret. Hlasitě vydechla.

„ _Vylekal si mě."_

Eret se usmál a opřel se o Drtileba. _„Promiň."_

„ _Ále… to nic."_ Řekla a zvedla se od mláďat. Prošla kolem Ereta a vydala se zpět do vesnice.

Eret věděl, že se chce vyhnout rozhovoru. Konec konců, dělala to už třetí den. Tentokrát byl ale odhodlaný z ní vytáhnout úplně všechny informace, které mu doposud unikali a vydal se po cestě za ní. Chystal se začít rozhovor, ale sestra ho předběhla.

„ _Erete, vzpomínáš si, jak jsme jako malí na začátku léta stopovali hejna draků, mířících na sever?"_

Eret se trochu zarazil nad její otázkou, ale odpověděl: _„Ano, jistě. Pamatuju si, jak jsme se celé dny hnali přes ledové kry, jen abychom vždycky skončili u oceánu a nemohli dál."_

Vivi se usmála a trochu zvolnila krok. _„Ano… a vzpomínáš si proč, jsme to dělali?"_

Eret trochu musel lovit v paměti. Přece jen nebyl doma několik let a tyto drobné dětské vzpomínky už vypustil.

 _„Chtěli jsme vědět, kam letí a následovat je."_

Vivi se zastavila a podívala se bratrovi do očí: _„Chtěli jsme být volní."_

Eret viděl v jejích očích smutek a položil jí ruce na ramena.

„ _My jsme volní Vivi. Vždycky jsme byli."_

Vivi se k němu otočila zády a zavřela oči: _„Jsou různé druhy svobody, Erete. A také různé pravdy. A někdy nemůžeš být svobodný, pokud víš, že ostatní pravdu nepřijmou."_

Eret svraštil obočí: _„Ehm… o čem, to mluvíš?"_

Vivi se prudce otočila: _„Žíravci brzy odletí a já poletím s nimi."_

Eretovi spadla brada, na to, že Žíravci v létě migrují na sever, zapomněl. To ho ale v tu chvíli až tak netrápilo.

 _„Proč?"_ Vyhrkl.

„ _Zachránili mě. Zachránili vesnici. Dlužím jim to. Potřebují někoho, kdo se o ně bude starat."_

Eret chtěl něco říct, ale nenacházel slova. Jen na prázdno klapl pantem. Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou: _„Dřív taky zvládali, žít bez tebe."_

Vivi zavrtěla hlavou: _„Tohle je jiné Erete. Dlužím jim to."_

S těmi slovy se vydala dál do vesnice a nechala svého bratra na cestě, zírat do prázdna.

* * *

„ _Raf?"_ Ozvalo se tiše odkudsi shora.

Rafana otočila hlavou a i přes to, že v noční tmě nic neviděla, poznala, že je to její bratr.

„ _Co?"_ Okřikla ho s nepříjemným tónem.

„ _Jak to jde?"_ Zeptal se přihlouple.

Rafana obrátila oči v sloup a nasadila svůj obvyklý bezstarostný tón: _„Paráda, brácho! Měl bys to zkusit taky!"_

Pro jednou, Ťafan pochopil, že je to ironie a zamyslel se, co jí na to říct. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a když si byl jistý, že všichni v jeskyni spí a nikdo ho neslyší, tiše zavolal: _„Promiň!"_

Rafaně v ten moment přejel mráz po zádech. Ťafan, se totiž nikdy neomlouval, a pokud se teď omlouval, znamenalo to, že je s ní konec. Naprosto nekontrolovatelně se jí začaly z očí valit slzy.

Ťafan okamžitě pochopil, že jeho sestra pláče, zamračil se sám na sebe, zhluboka se nadechl, podíval se kamsi nahoru, jako by hledal vyšší moc a řekl: _„Nachytal si mě! Ó Loki! Jestli má být tvou obětí moje sestra, nebude sama!"_

S těmi slovy skočil dolů a po táhlém výkřiku a skřípání kovu o skálu, se zasekl, stejně jako Rafana.

Všichni v jeskyni se s trhnutím probudili.

„ _Co to bylo?"_ Vyjekl Snoplivec.

Astrid se rozhlédla kolem a okamžitě jí to došlo: _„Kde je Ťafan?!"_ vyhrkla.

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak se ze stejného směru, ze kterého slýchali celý den vzdychat Rafanu, ozvalo: _„Jsem tady!"_

* * *

 **Ahoj přátelé. Minule jsem se o pár dní opozdila s updatem, takže tentokrát jsem si zase pro změnu pospíšila.**

 **Nikdo žádné komentáře? Je to taková nuda?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitola VIII. – Na půl cesty domů**

Ráno probral Erera divný zvuk. V první chvíli, na polo spící, si vůbec neuvědomoval co to je. Znělo to jako napínání plachet. Převalil se z jednoho boku na druhý a byl odhodlaný ještě chvíli spát. Pak si to uvědomil a otevřel oči. Bylo to mávání křídel. S hrůzou vyběhl z postele, natáhl na sebe kalhoty a vyrazil z chýše ven.

Ve vesnici byl blázinec. Prakticky všichni se hrnuli z domů a zvedali hlavy k nebi, kde se prohánělo Žíravčí hejno. Přelétali od vesnice ke svému hnízdišti a zase zpět a opisovali tvar elipsy. Všem bylo jasné co se děje: draci se chystali k odletu.

Eret sepnul rty v úzkou čárku a pak se rozběhl k Žíravčímu hnízdišti. Snažil se běžet co nejrychleji a cestou se neustále vyhýbal lidem, kteří se postupně shromažďovali na cestě. Na místo doběhl za několik minut. Jeho myšlenky se upínaly k sestře, kterou se snažil mezi davem najít, ale nikde ji neviděl. Pak mu došlo, že hledá na špatném místě.

Vběhl mezi Žíravčí mláďata, která se teprve chystala vzlétnout, a prodral se doprostřed hnízdiště. Tam ji konečně našel. Stála u jednoho z draků. U toho, na kterém ji občas viděli letět. Zrovna mu přidělávala mu sedlo s cestovním vakem.

Eret se k ní přiřítil jako lavina: _„Vivi…. Vivi, rozmysli si to!"_ Naléhal.

„ _Ne, Erete."_ Odsekla, aniž by se na něj podívala: _„Už jsem ti to přece vysvětlila. Dlužím jim to. Zahnali Bludvista a celou zimu tu s námi zůstali, i když mohli odletět na teplejší místo."_

Eret ji chytil za ramena a donutil dívat se do jeho očí: _„A co sestry?!"_

Vivi zmateně zamrkala a zhluboka se nadechla: _„Od matčiny smrti byly v mém životě jen mé sestry. Jen jejich výchova a jejich potřeby. Dokud jsem nezůstala trčet na tom ostrově, starala jsem se jen o ně."_

Pak se na chvíli odmlčela a zadívala se do země: _„A když jsem pak byla sama zjistila jsem, že se umím postarat o druhé, ale ne sama o sebe."_

Vzhlédla do bratrových očí, které se na ni dívaly smutně a zmateně.

„ _Dej mi možnost, se to naučit, Erete."_ Řekla jemným ale naléhavým hlasem.

Eret neřekl ani slovo, ale gesto které udělal, promluvilo za něj. Sundal ruce z jejích ramen.

Vivi se lehce pousmála: _„Budeš dobrý náčelník. Vím to."_

Pak se otočila, nasedla do dračího sedla a vznesla se k obloze.

* * *

Astrid si ani nevšimla, že už je ráno, protože toho dne nevyšlo slunce. Tedy vyšlo, ale někde daleko nad mraky. Bylo neustále zataženo a už od předchozího večera pršelo.

To ráno nepřišlo tolik vesničanů na pomoc. Ne že by se nerozneslo, že už je v průšvihu i Ťafan, ale kvůli dešti byli všichni u svých domů a na poslední chvíli opravovali děravé střechy.

Astrid s Tlamounem zrovna diskutovali další záchranný plán, že do jeskyně přiletěl promočený Rybinoha na Flákotě.

„ _Astrid, potřebují tě ve Velké síni."_ Řekl, když slezl ze své dračice.

Astrid si vyměnila pohled s Tlamounem a Rybinoha dodal: _„Ty bys měl jít raději taky, Tlamoune."_

„ _Co se stalo?"_ Zeptala se Astrid vyděšeně.

Rybinoha zakroutil hlavou a odpověděl záhadným tónem: _„Leťte. Zůstanu tady."_

Astrid pohltil strach a okamžitě se hnala k Buřině. Než se Tlamoun vůbec stačil otočit, byla pryč.

Tlamoun přiletěl do Velké síně po čtvrt hodině a Valka s Astrid už o něčem vášnivě debatovali. Vydal se k nim, ale než stačil udělat krok, ležel na zemi.

Dámy byly okamžitě u něj a pomáhali mu zpět na nohy.

„ _Jsi v pořádku?"_ Ptali se jedna přes druhou.

„ _Kdo tady vylil tu vodu?"_ Ptal se trochu zmateně.

Astrid a Valka si vyměnili pohled.

„ _To je právě ten problém, Tlamoune, do Velké síně teče voda."_ Řekla Valka.

Tlamoun se vyškrábal na nohy a kroutil hlavou: _„Nesmysl. Nikdy sem voda netekla."_

„ _Nikdy tu taky nebylo tohle."_ Astrid ukázala směrem k prasklině, která vedla k pokladu.

Tlamoun zaostřil a všiml si, že z praskliny vytéká velmi nenápadný čůrek vody. Jenže tenhle čůrek, zvládl za noc udělat louži, přes půlku Velké síně.

Tlamoun se drbal na hlavě svým hákem a přemýšlel, když najednou z praskliny vylezl Gustav.

„ _Tak co?"_ Zeptala se ho Valka netrpělivě.

„ _Měla jste pravdu, teče tam voda."_ Řekl.

Astrid svraštila obočí: _„Ničeho jsme si předtím nevšimli."_

„ _Předtím, taky nepršelo_." Připomněl jí Gustav tónem, který naznačoval, že není moc chytrá.

Zamračila se na něj.

„ _Ale nemusíte mít strach. Sem toho teče jen trochu. Většina vody odtéká tím druhým vchodem."_

Astrid vyvalila oči: _„Tím za pokladem?"_

Gustav se nechápavě zamračil: _„Za jakým pokladem?"_

Astrid se zděsila, chytla pochodeň a vydala se skrze prasklinu.

„ _Astrid!"_ Zakřičela na ni Valka ale dívka nereagovala. Vydala se tedy za ní.

Tlamoun zůstal ve Velké síni a tvářil se stejně nechápavě, jako Gustav.

Když Valka a Astrid po chvíli stanuli v chodbě, ve které našli poklad, Astrid se zděsila.

To o čem si představovala, že bude menší proud vody, byl půl metru široký vodopád, který se rozléval po podlaze. Sice neměl moc silný průtok, ale i tak to stačilo na to, aby přes noc odnesl většinu pokladu pryč. Patrně dál do jeskyně, vedoucí na pláž.

Astrid se v tu chvíli všechno spojilo v hlavě a zatajila dech: Druhá strana chodby byla zazděná. Kameny na ní byly vyhlazené od vody. Tahle komnata se musela za deště vždy zatopit. Tedy až do teď, kdy ji otevřeli ze dvou stran, a voda odtékala pryč.

„ _Musí přestat pršet."_ Řekla Astrid vážně.

„ _Proč?"_ Zeptala se Valka, které unikaly detaily.

Astrid se na ní otočila s hrůzou v očích: _„Protože jestli nepřestane, tak se voda brzy dostane k Ťafovi a Rafaně!"_

* * *

Eret zůstal stát na místě sledoval, jak jeho sestra mizí mezi ostatními Žíravci. Pak se kousl do rtu a s odhodláním a tvrdohlavým výrazem se vydal zpět k okraji hnízdiště.

„ _No to bych se na to podíval…"_ Mumlal si pro sebe a vydal se hledat svého přítele v naději, že mu pomůže s jeho tvrdohlavou sestrou.

„ _Škyťáku!"_ Zakřičel na svého přítele. Našel jej prakticky okamžitě, vznášel se totiž nedaleko plachtícího Žíravčího stáda. Eret nasedl do Drtilebova sedla a vznesl se vzhůru.

Všude byl hrozný hluk. Draci řvali a máchali křídly, takže nebylo divu, že ho Škyťák poprvé vůbec neslyšel.

„ _Škyťáku!"_ Zakřičel Eret znovu, když byl na doslech.

V tu chvíli Žíravci přestali plachtit v elipse a nabrali směr na severozápad.

„ _Erete! Tady jsi! Tvoje sestra říkala, že hejno odletí, ale nečekal jsem, že to bude tak brzy!"_ Křičel Škyťák trochu šokovaně a neustále zíral před sebe, na pomalu se vzdalující stádo.

Eret přiletěl s Drtilebem přímo před Bezzubku aby jim zatarasil výhled. V tu chvíli mu Škyťák konečně začal věnovat pozornost.

„ _Co se stalo?"_ Zeptal se, když viděl výraz v jeho očích.

„ _Vivi! Letí s nimi."_

„ _Cože?!"_

„ _Já nevím! Mele cosi o odpovědnosti, o tom že se musí naučit starat sama o sebe a tak…"_

Škyťák povytáhl obočí. Za těch pár dní, tohle od ní slyšel několikrát ale nikdy v souvislosti s odletem. Zamračil se a než stačil něco říct, Eret vyjekl:

„ _Škyťáku! Musíš letět za nimi! Přivést ji k rozumu!"_

„ _Já? Její bratr jsi přece ty, Erete!"_ Škyťák vyvalil oči a opět nevěřil svým uším.

Eret mávl rukou ve vzduchu a mlel si svou: _„Zkoušel jsem to! Vůbec mě neposlouchá! Ale tobě důvěřuje!"_

Škyťák mírně svěsil ramena a chvíli přemýšlel. Přebíral si to v hlavě ze všech stran. Možnost letět za Vivi ho samozřejmě lákala kvůli studiu Žíravců ale na druhou stranu by tu Eret zůstal sám.

 _„A co náš úkol tady? Co tvůj otec?"_

Eret zakroutil hlavou: _„Jestli se Vivi nevrátí, stejně mě zabije. Takhle aspoň můžu chvíli tvrdit, že letěla s tebou a získáme čas, přivést ji k rozumu."_

Škyťák přikývl a kousl se do rtu. Zvědavost ho totiž opět přemohla a on souhlasně přikyvoval:

„ _Dobře! Poletím za nimi. Vezmu si sebou Hrůzáka. Kdyby se mi nepodařilo ji rychle přesvědčit, aby se vrátila, pošlu ti vzkaz!"_

Eretovi očividně spadl kámen ze srdce a přeplachtil s Drtilebem zpět vedle Škyťáka. Přiletěl tak blízko jak jen to šlo.

„ _Děkuju ti…. Příteli."_ V jeho hlase i očích byl vděk a zároveň i starost. Starost o sourozence, kterou Škyťák nikdy nepoznal.

* * *

Astrid měla pravdu. Za další čtyři hodiny, se voda po malých čůrcích dostala až do jeskyně na pláži. Nejdřív pouze navlhl písek na cestě a pak začala voda pomalu kapat do jeskyní strže. A pršet stále nepřestávalo. Museli dostat dvojčata pryč. A rychle. Kdyby pršelo takhle ještě dva dny, mohla by voda téct proudem a naplnit i jeskynní strž a pak….. Astrid při té myšlence zavřela oči a objala své paže. Byla tam zima. Ani si nechtěla představovat, jaká zima musela být tam dole. Mezi dvěma skalami.

Z negativních myšlenek ji vytrhl hlas Rybinohy:

„ _Mám nápad."_ Řekl tiše.

Všichni se na něj otočili. Rybinoha se nejistě usmál: _„Ale patrně to není, moc dobrý nápad."_

„ _Všechny dobré nápady už jsme vyplýtvali, Rybinoho."_ Pobídla ho Astrid.

„ _Chytíme Plíživou smrt a necháme ji vykopat tunel, kterým vyjdou ven."_

Všichni vyvalili oči a chvíli bylo ticho. Přemýšleli o tom. Opravdu vážně o tom přemýšleli.

Tedy kromě Snoplivce, který neváhal, protestovat: _„Zbláznil ses? Plíživou smrt nedokážeme ovládat! Ani Škyťák ne!"_

Rybinoha mávl rukou ve vzduchu: _„Máš pravdu. Říkal jsem, že to je hloupý nápad."_

Astrid zakroutila hlavou _: „Hloupý nápad, to ano. Ale hloupé nápady většinou fungují dvojčatům, tak proč by nemohli fungovat na dvojčata?"_

Snoplivec hlasitě polkl a dal tím najevo své zděšení.

„ _Ale jak sem Plíživou smrt dostaneme?"_ Zeptal se.

„ _Chytíme ji do sítě z Garvaní oceli a přeneseme sem."_ Odpověděl Tlamoun, který se zrovna objevil u vchodu do jeskyně.

Astrid přikývla. _„To by mohlo fungovat."_

Snoplivec byl kupodivu víc nohama na zemi, než všichni ostatní: _„Fajn, tak ji sem přenesete! Ale JAK ji chytíte a JAK ji přesvědčíte, aby vykopala tunel a nesežrala dvojčata?"_

Tlamoun obrátil oči v sloup: _„To vyřešíme po cestě."_

Snoplivcovi spadla brada a všichni, kromě něj se vydali k východu z jeskyně. Tlamoun se ale najednou otočil: _„Astrid, ty zůstaň tady, pro případ, že by se vrátil Škyťák. Vezmu Valku a Rybinohu. Ti dva mají největší šanci Plíživou smrt přechytračit."_

Astrid se pokusila protestovat: _„Ale Buřina je silná a rychlá. Můžete nás potřebovat."_

Tlamoun jí položil ruce na ramena: _„Zůstaň tady se Snoplivcem a dvojčaty, Astrid. Konec konců tě Škyťák pověřil velením."_

Astrid hlasitě vydechla a nakonec přikývla. Ale vidina čekání a nicnedělání ji děsila víc, než představa honu na Plíživou smrt.

* * *

Vivi v sobě cítila zmatek. Na jednu stranu, byla konečně volná a mohla jít, kam ji srdce táhlo ale na druhou stranu se cítila provinile, protože Eretovi lhala. Hlasitě vydechla, ale zvuk zanikl v šumu křídel a větru, který svištěl kolem jejích uší. Rozhlédla se po hejnu. Žíravci stále drželi diamantovou formaci a zdálo se, že je všechno v pořádku.

„ _Tak jako když jsme před půl rokem přilétali."_ Připomněla si v duchu. Pak se usmála: _„Tedy téměř."_

Vzpomněla si totiž na mláďata, která se narodila na Grganu a otočila se za sebe.

Očima přeletěla levé zadní křídlo jejich formace, kde se drželi mladí draci. Mláďata se mezi sebou škádlila, ale zdálo se, že nikomu nedělá dlouhý let problémy.

Když se otáčela zpět, zavadila očima o černou tečku na nebi, která se vznášela nedaleko. Ještě jednou se otočila a zaostřila.

„ _Škyťák?!"_ Řekla šokovaně a vyvedla svého draka z formace. Žíravci za ní, nesouhlasně zabručeli, ale letěli dál. Vivi zůstala se svým drakem plachtit na místě. Za chvíli přiletěl Škyťák na Bezzubkovi blíž.

Vivi nasadila podezíravý tón: _„Sleduješ mě?"_

Škyťák přiletěl blíže a pokrčil rameny: _„Vypadá to tak."_

Vivi zvedla obočí: _„Poslal tě Eret?"_

Neměl důvod jí lhát: _„Ano."_

Vivi zakroutila hlavou: _„Tak v tom případě to můžeš zase otočit. Na Grgan už se nevrátím."_ S těmi slovy otočila draka zpět do směru a rozletěla se za svým stádem.

Škyťák pobídl Bezzubku k vyšší rychlosti: _„Vivi poslyš…."_ Zakřičel na ni a zařadil se vedle ní.

Vivi se na něj otočila.

„ _Podívej. Čistě mezi námi, jestli se nechceš vrátit domů, nehodlám tě přesvědčovat. Sám dobře vím, jak lákavé je, sedět na hřbetu draka, nechat všechno za sebou a letět do neznáma."_

Tím získal její pozornost _: „Tak proč jsi tady?"_

Škyťák se podrbal na hlavě a nejistě se usmál: _„Vlastně…."_ Odmlčel se: _„Neříkej to Eretovi, ale jsem děsnej sobec."_

Vivi vyvalila oči a nechápala co tím myslí. On to ale okamžitě vysvětlil:

„ _Pravdou je, že bys mohla mě a moje dračí jezdce naučit dost o Žíravcích a doufal jsem, že tě přesvědčím, abys letěla semnou na Blp."_

Vivi byla viditelně překvapená a hledala slova.

„ _Já… řekla jsem ti už všechno, co o nich vím."_ Vykoktala ze sebe.

Škyťák přikývl _: „Ano, to ano, ale napadlo mě, že ty neznáš ostatní draky, takže bychom možná mohli na něco přijít, kdybychom tě s nimi seznámili a ty bys porovnala své zkušenosti. Třeba bychom pak přišli na něco, co by konkrétněji vysvětlovalo Žíravčí chování."_

Vivi na chvíli odvrátila pohled od Škyťáka a zaměřila pohled na Žíravčí hejno, nedaleko před nimi. Chvíli přemýšlela.

„ _Naučili byste mě všechno, co víte o dracích?"_ Zeptala se.

Škyťák přikývl.

„ _Bude to dost na zničení Bludvista a lovců draků?"_

Takhle otázka Škyťáka zarazila. Svraštil obočí.

„ _To nevím, Vivi."_ Pak se zamračil: _„Proč se na to ptáš?"_

Vivi pokrčila rameny: _„Bludvist a dračí lovci to jediné, co může hejno ohrozit. Pomohlo by mi, mít nad nimi převahu."_

Její hlas byl smutný i nejistý. Škyťák by skoro přísahal, že mu neříká všechno, ale neměl čas o tom přemýšlet, protože zase promluvila:

„ _A co Eret?"_

Škyťák pokrčil rameny _: „Eret se prozatím rozhodl zůstat na Grganu aby přesvědčil vašeho otce. No a pokud se mu to nepovede, bude mít stále otevřené dveře na Blpu."_

Vivi přikývla a stále měla oči zaměřené na Žíravčí stádo. Pak se zhluboka nadechla a řekla: _„Nejdřív musím s Žíravci na jejich ostrov. Poté bych asi mohla na pár dní navštívit tvoji vesnici."_

* * *

 **Hm... konečně se zase něco děje. ;) Kampak to asi povede? Co myslíte?**


	9. Chapter 9

**KAPITOLA IX. – Gesto alfa draka**

Eretův otec praštil rukou do stolu tak silně, že to i v dřevěné chatrči zadunělo.

„ _Jak to, že odletěla?"_ Křičel na Ereta.

Ten držel hlavu vzpřímeně jen silou vůle: _„Rozhodla se navštívit mé přátele na Blpu a předjednat podmínky pro budoucí spojenectví."_ Řekl Eret klidně a měl ruce za zády, aby otec neviděl, že se mu potí.

Jeho otec zvedl obočí: _„Skutečně? A kdo jí dal právo, vyjednávat spojenectví?"_

Eret si odkašlal: _„Ty, otče. Když jsi z ní udělal budoucí náčelnici."_

Eret starší, zavrčel a udělal dva kroky dopředu ke svému synovi: _„A jak to, že ty si zůstal tady, kde nejsi vítán?"_

Eretovi se roztřásl hlas _: „Sestra si to přála."_

Setkal se s otcovým pohrdavým pohledem a musel si dodat sebevědomí: _„Přála si, abych zde zůstat a dohlédl na nové vztahy našich lidí s Garvany."_

Jeho otec čekal trochu jinou odpověď. Čekal, že mu Eret řekne, že jej učinila svým zástupcem, aby měl šanci dosáhnout na její náčelnický titul v případě, že by se nevrátila. To se ale nestalo.

Náčelník Eret starší se zamračil: _„Dobrá tedy. Ale zůstaneš tu, pouze, dokud se Vivi nevrátí. Poté odletíš na ten svůj Blp_!" S těmi slovy, vyšel z chýše ven.

Eret si oddechl. Byl upřímně rád, že upustil od svého původního plánu, označit se za Viviina zástupce. Kdyby to udělal, měl by právo nárokovat si její titul, kdyby se nevrátila, ale cítil, že na to nemá právo. Cítil, že pokud lid Grganu nepřesvědčí sám, stejně nebude náčelnického křesla hoden.

* * *

Škyťák stál na pláži Žíravčího ostrova a čekal na Vivi, která odešla zkontrolovat hejno. V mysli si neustále dokola probíral posledních 15 minut letu, které mu nedávaly ani nejmenší smysl, ale patrně měly zásadní význam při určování polohy ostrova.

Neletěli na místo déle než čtyři hodiny. První tři hodiny nad pevninou a ledem a pak asi hodinu nad mořem. Ostrov ležel někde západně od Grganu. Škyťák ale nedokázal přesně určit kde, protože právě oněch posledních 15 minut letu, Žíravci často měnili směr a to takovým způsobem, že nebyl schopný vůbec určit, kde jsou.

Povely ke změnám směru očividně vydával Žíravčí alfa, který byl v čele formace.

„ _Skoro jako by letěl podle nějaké mapy."_ Pomyslel si Škyťák, když byli ještě ve vzduchu.

Když se Žíravčí ostrov konečně objevil na obzoru, Škyťák jen nevěřícně kroutil hlavou. Protože to nebyl žádný malý, lehce přehlédnutelný ostrůvek, ale pořádný ostrov se sopkou uprostřed.

Teď na tom záhadném místě stál. Na ostrově, kam se Vivi od dětství ráda ztrácela, kde později zůstala trčet a kde ji Žíravci přijali mezi sebe. Ten příběh mu řekla první noc na Grganu. Vlastně nebyl ani tak dlouhý, jak slibovala, ale byla v něm zvláštní hořkost a bolest. Škyťák hlasitě vydechl, když si vzpomněl, za jakých okolností na ostrově zůstala bez pomoci.

„ _Vlastně se ani nedivím, že Eretovi nic neřekla."_ Řekl Škyťák Bezzubkovi.

Drak se na něj tázavě podíval, překvapený, že najednou promluvil.

„ _Je to zvláštní ne? Když si tady vytrpěla tolik měsíců sama, že se sem dobrovolně vrací."_

Drak jako by vycítil jeho smutek, mu strčil čumák do dlaně. Škyťák pohladil Bezzubku po hlavě a usmál se. V tu chvíli se Vivi konečně objevila na pláži.

Měla v ruce jen cestovní vak a její drak s ní nebyl.

„ _Jsem připravená."_ Řekla s úsměvem, když přišla blíž.

Škyťák se trochu zarazil a rozhlédl se kolem: _„A kde je tvůj drak?"_

Teď se zase zarazila ona: _„Myslela jsem, že chceš na návštěvu mě, ne draka."_

Škyťák byl v rozpacích a snažil se rychle najít své vychování: _„Ovšem, promiň, tak jsem to nemyslel, jen jsem si myslel, že poletíš s námi a ne semnou… s námi. Jako na Bezzubce."_ Vykoktal ze sebe a zahanbeně se podrbal na hlavě, když mu došlo, jaký ze sebe vydal nesmysl.

Vivi se mírně zamračila, ale spíše pobaveně, než v hněvu: _„Je to problém?"_

Škyťák okamžitě zakroutil hlavou: _„Ne! Jistě že ne! Bezzubka nás bez problémů unese oba."_

Vivi se šibalsky usmála: _„Dobrá, takže, letíme?"_

* * *

„ _Co uděláš jako první, až se dostaneme nahoru?"_ Zeptal se Ťafan sestry. Mluvil potichu, protože zůstal trčet jen dva metry od ní.

Rafana se kousla do rtu: _„Chceš říct, co udělám, jestli se dostaneme nahoru?"_

Ťafan obrátil oči v sloup: _„Nebuď takovej pesimista! Až se Škyťák vrátí, vytáhne nás."_

Raf okamžitě pochopila, podle tónu v Ťafanově hlase, že tomu opravdu věří a jeho optimismus rozhodně nesdílela. Ani jej v tom nehodlala podporovat: „ _Jenže my nevíme, kdy se Škyťák vrátí, ty vydlabaná dýně!"_ Štěkla na něj.

Ťafan její nepřátelství ani pesimismus vůbec nebral v úvahu: „ _Hele! Za tři týdny má mít svatbu, ne? Takže nejpozdější termín, máme!"_

„ _Za tři týdny, z nás budou jen tlející mrtvoly ty hňupe!"_

Ťafan se zamyslel. Nemyslel ale na riziko blížící se smrti, chtěl prostě odpověď na svou původní otázku. Rozhodl se ji tedy nepatrně změnit:

„ _Co bys udělala jako první, kdybychom se dostali zpět nahoru?"_

Tohle Rafanu trochu rozptýlilo a zamyslela se.

„ _Zkusila bych políbit Snoplivce."_

Ťafan otočil hlavu jejím směrem a udělal znechucený obličej. I když to v té tmě nemohla vidět, stejně to cítila:

 _„Co?!_ _"_ Ohradila se: _„_ _Rybinohu už jsem zkoušela a Škyťáka políbit nemůžu! Astrid by mě zabila! Takže zbývá jen Snoplivec!"_

Ťafan si hlasitě oddechl: _„Ach tak, sestro! Už jsem se lekl, že k němu chováš nějaké… pečlivě ukrývané city, které vycházejí najevo až teď, v čase nejvyšší životní nouze."_

Rafana vydechla: _„Neeee… jen si chci udělat čárku v seznamu."_ A mávla znuděně rukou.

Ťafan přikývl a pak se zamyslel: _„A co Eret?"_

Rafana se podvědomě usmála, ale navenek se mračila: _„Eret je jen sen bratříčku. Příliš vysoká liga. Kdybych si jen na chvíli myslela, že bych ho mohla fakt mít, nedokázala bych na něj ani promluvit."_

Ťafanovi to dávalo podivuhodný smysl.

„ _Rozumím, sestro. Proto dáváš své city tak okázale najevo. Aby si všichni mysleli, že se snažíš, ale ty se ve skutečnosti nesnažíš, protože víš, že je nad tvoje síly."_

Rafana se pořádně zamračila, protože se jí nelíbilo, že to Ťaf řekl nahlas, ale nakonec přitakala: _„Tak nějak…"_ a její hlas se pomalu vytratil.

Ťafan zůstal chvíli ticho, ztracený ve svých vlastních myšlenkách a pak dodal: _„Možná tomu nebudeš věřit, ale vím jaké to je, chtít někoho, kdo je mimo tvůj dosah."_

Ťafův hlas v té větě zněl podivuhodně lidsky, na Thorstona až nezvykle. Rafana obrátila oči v sloup nad citlivostí svého bratra ale pro jednou se pokusila dodat mu trochu sebevědomí: _„Věřím ti, jsme Thorstonovi! Nejsme vhodný materiál na lásku."_

* * *

Vivi a Škyťák seděli na hřebu Bezzubky a pomalu se vzdalovali od Žíravčího ostrova. Škyťák už vzniklou situaci nekomentoval ale za několik minut mu to stejně nedalo.

„ _Vivi, můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"_

Dívka, která seděla za ním a držela se jeho pasu, mírně zvedla obočí: _„Chceš vědět, proč neletím na Žíravci?"_

Škyťák přikývl.

„ _Už jsem ti to vysvětlovala, vzpomínáš? Není to můj drak. Patří k hejnu. Lítám s ním pouze, když někam letí s ostatními, ale nemám právo ho sama odvést od ostatních."_

Škyťák se zamračil: _„Tohle vážně nechápu, proč? Vždyť si říkala, že už s ním lítáš dlouho, že máte historii a že bys ho označila za svého přítele."_

Vivi přikývla: _„To je všechno pravda, Škyťáku, ale odlet od hejna by mu musel dovolit alfa."_

Škyťák to nechápal. Tyhle draky prostě nechápal. Neměl ale čas o tom dál přemýšlet, protože se za nimi ozval dračí řev. Bezzubka okamžitě zastavil, otočil se a zůstal plachtit na místě.

Přilétali k nim dva Žíravci. Vivi zalapala po dechu a postavila se za Škyťákem.

„ _No je tohle možný….?"_ Vydechla nevěřícně.

Byl to její drak, který nesl v tlamě své sedlo a vedle něj Žíravčí alfa.

Když přiletěli blíže, Vivi se většímu drakovi okamžitě uklonila, ale jen mírně, aby nespadla z Bezzubky.

Alfa drak pokynul hlavou ve stejném gestu a nespouštěl oči z Vivi. Chvíli na sebe tiše zírali, jako by si povídali, pak se drak otočil a odletěl k Žíravčímu ostrovu, zatím co Viviin drak zůstal plachtit na místě a vesele upouštěl obláčky zelené páry.

Škyťák se smál od ucha k uchu: _„Hádám, že tohle bylo povolení od alfa draka."_

Vivi stále nevěřícně kroutila hlavou a zírala na odlétajícího alfu.

Po chvíli konečně přeostřila na svého mladého červeného draka a usmála se.

„ _Někde přistaneme, abys ho mohla osedlat."_ Řekl Škyťák a stále se smál.

Vivi vyletěl jeden koutek nahoru v šibalském úsměvu: _„To nebude potřeba."_

S těmi slovy seskočila z Bezzubky a její drak ji bez váhání zachytil o několik metrů níže.

Vystoupali spolu zpět na úroveň Bezzubky a Vivi zrovna si zrovna brala sedlo z drakovy tlamy.

Škyťák pozoroval, jak mu jej obratně nasazuje a pak si vzpomněl, že mu unikla jedna velmi důležitá věc:

 _„Vivi?"_ Zavolal na ni a dívka zvedla hlavu.

„ _Má tvůj drak nějaké jméno?"_

Usmála se a v tu chvíli zářila jako slunce: _„Bafan."_

* * *

„ _Kde jsou? Kde sakra jsou tak dlouho?"_ Astrid chodila po jeskyni sem a tam a svým dupáním bot přiváděla Snoplivce k šílenství. Zavrčel.

„ _Chytit Plíživou smrt asi není zrovna tak jednoduché, jak jste si představovali."_

Astrid se na něj prudce otočila: _„Máš snad nějaký lepší nápad?"_

Snoplivec, který seděl opřený o skálu s rukama za hlavou se zhluboka nadechl a narovnal se: _„Ne! Ale Plíživá smrt by mohla ohrozit celý ostrov."_

Astrid ta věta udeřila do uší jako bumerang _._ Nechtěla si připustit, že by mohl mít pravdu. Nechtěla ani pomyslet co by se stalo, kdyby Plíživou smrt nezvládli a vypustili ji omylem na ostrově.

„ _Hey, lidi?"_

Astrid se otočila za zvukem nakřáplého hlasu a hnala se k okraji strže: _„Ano, Raf. Jsme tady."_

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak se Rafana ozvala znovu: _„Tady dole začíná být děsně vlhko."_

Snoplivec a Astrid se na sebe vyděšeně podívali a Rafana pokračovala: _„A Ťafan přísahá že on to nebyl."_

Astrid se kousla do rtu a zamyslela se.

„ _Rafano, máš u sebe nějaký těžký předmět?"_

Opět bylo chvíli ticho, když se Rafana prohledávala: _„Mám dýku."_ Zařvala nahoru.

Astrid přikývla s vážným obličejem. _„Dobře Raf. Chci aby ji hodila dolů!"_

Rafana se zamračila a Ťafan udělal to samé.

„ _Tohle už jsme přece zkoušeli před tím, víme jak asi hluboká ta propast je."_ Zavolal na ni Ťaf.

 _„Zrovna teď ti to musí myslet sakra..."_ Zamručela si Astrid pro sebe.

Poté zvedla hlas aby ji slyšeli a štěkla na ně: _„_ _Prostě hoďte něco těžkého dolů!"_

Rafana pokrčila rameny, vytáhla si z opasku dýku a hodila ji dolů.

Po dvou vteřinách se ozvalo žblunknutí. Tak hlasité a jasné, že jej slyšela i Astrid se Snoplivcem o více než 25 metrů výš. Snoplivcovi se naježili chlupy za krkem a Astrid se na chvíli zastavilo srdce.

„ _To není možný, postavili sme tu hráze. Nemůže tam téct voda!"_ Vyhrkl Snoplivec.

Astrid se rychle rozběhla po jeskyni a zkontrolovala všechny pytle s pískem, které postavili vodě do cesty, aby nemohla téct dolů. Zamračila se.

„ _Máš pravdu. Odtud to neteče."_ odmlčela se: _„Takže je tam ještě další přítok."_

Snoplivec vyvalil oči hrůzou: _„Někde dole? Ale jak to zatraceně zastavíme?"_

Astrid tiskla nervózně rty k sobě a snažila se přemýšlet ale měla v hlavě úplně prázdno. Nakonec jen mezi zuby procedila: _„Já nevím, Snoplivče. Nevím."_

* * *

Škyťák se s Vivi bavil rád. Pokud měla zrovna dobrou náladu, jako například teď, byla nesmírně příjemným společníkem a uměla výborně naslouchat. Škyťák totiž ani za těch pár dní, nevyčerpal všechny své zážitky a tak bylo stále o čem mluvit. Po několika hodinách už ho skutečně bolelo v krku a tak dal konečně prostor taky své společnici, která do té doby jen přitakávala, nebo se příležitostně na něco zeptala.

„ _Vivi? Ten... Žíravčí ostrov..."_ začal nejistě _„...je opravdu ten stejný ostrov na kterém si tak dlouho trčela?"_

Vivi svraštila obočí: _„Ano, proč se na to ptáš?"_

Škyťák se nejistě usmál: _„Tedy, nezlob se, ale říkala si, že ten tvůj ostrov, na který ses od malička schovávala, není nikdo schopný najít a tam ten ostrov..."_ ukázal rukou symbolicky za sebe: _„... rozhodně není možné přehlédnout."_

Vivi trochu posmutněla: _„Kéž by to tak bylo Škyťáku. Ušetřilo by mi to hodně utrpení."_

Škyťák si v duchu vynadal za tak nešetrnou otázku: _„Nezlob se, nemyslel jsem to zle, jen..."_ hlasitě vzdychl: _„…jen jsem nemyslel."_

Vivi ho přerušila: _„To je v pořádku. Já vím, že je to zvláštní, ale zdá se, že ten ostrov dokážou najít jen Žíravci a někteří lidé. Je to dost zvláštní místo."_

Škyťák pokrčil rameny: _„To rozhodně. Dost zvláštní místo. Rád bych se tam někdy vrátil a porozhlédl se."_

Vivi se chystala mu odpovědět ale v tom si všimla dešťových mraků, které se objevili nedaleko před nimi a zamračila se: _„Je to ještě daleko? Bafan nemá déšť moc rád."_

Škyťák se podíval před sebe: _„Asi dvě hodiny letu, Vivi. Ale tady bohužel není kde přistát, myslíš, že to zvládnete?"_

Vivi se zamračila a přikývla. Rozhodně je nečekali příjemné dvě hodiny.

Když vletěli do dešťových mraků Škyťák se sám pro sebe usmál. Opět byl v nepříjemné situaci a opět se v ní cítil podivuhodně dobře. Tentokrát ale proto, že se hrozně těšil domů.


	10. Chapter 10

**KAPITOLA X. – Setkání**

Dobrá nálada, přešla Škyťáka rychle. On, Bezzubka, Vivi i Bafan byli promočení na kost během několika minut. Když se tedy Blp za dvě hodiny konečně objevil na obzoru, zaplavil všechny pocit úlevy.

Zatím co Bezzubka nadšeně mířil směrem k vesnici, Škyťákovi se honilo hlavou tisíc myšlenek. Přemýšlel, jestli jeho lidé stihli opravit domy, než začalo pršet, jestli náhodou nebyla bouřka, která by rozmetala všechno na kusy a v neposlední řadě, jestli náhodou celá vesnice nelehla popelem v návaznosti na nějaký špatně promyšlený vtip dvojčat.

Když konečně přilétli dost blízko, spadl mu kámen ze srdce. I když bylo všude neuvěřitelné množství vody, vesnice stála na svém místě, žádný dům nechyběl a dokonce z každého komína vycházel kouř. Škyťák hlasitě vydechl, a nechal tak strach za sebou. On i Vivi za chvíli přistáli na promočeném návsí a zamířili po schodech k Velké síni, ze které vycházelo pod dveřmi světlo.

„ _Škyťáku!"_ Ozval se najednou hlas ze dveří jednoho domu.

Škyťák se otočil a skrze kapky uviděl Gustava. Ten se bez váhání vydal do deště a běžel jim naproti. Kousek od nich se ale zastavil a prohlížel si postavu v kápi, která stála za Škyťákem. Nebo spíše, jejího draka.

„ _Waaau... to je Žíravec?"_ Začal koktavě a plný údivu: _„Ono se dá létat i na Žíravcích?! To je boží!"_ Vypravil ze sebe s radostí a trochu si poskočil.

Vivi to pobavilo i vyděsilo zároveň. Když udělal Gustav krok směrem k ní, instinktivně ustoupila dozadu.

Škyťák položil Gustavovi ruku na hruď a zastavil jej: _„Co si chtěl, Gustave?"_ Zeptal se autoritativním tónem.

Gustav se zamračil a otočil pohled ke Škyťákovi: _„Dvojčata mají zase průšvih. Musíš je zachránit."_ Oznámil mu trochu panovačně.

Škyťák obrátil oči v sloup: _„Aaaa já věděl že jásám předčasně..."_ řekl si pro sebe a pak se obrátil na Gustava: _„Co se stalo?"_

Ten jen pokrčil rameny: _„Spadly do díry a nemůžeme je dostat ven. Teď se na ně valí voda a nejspíš se utopí."_ Řekl to skoro klidně a lhostejně. Jako by se to dvojčatům stávalo denně.

„ _Cože?!"_ Škyťák vyvalil oči. _„Kde?"_

„ _V té jeskyni, co je nad pláží na druhé straně ostrova."_

Jen to dořekl, Škyťák už byl v Bezzubkově sedle a chystal se vyletět. Jen tak tak stačil zavolat na Gustava: _„Vezmi našeho hosta do Velké síně! Brzy se vrátím."_ A v tu ránu byl fuč.

Vivi se za ním jen zmateně otočila a pak se podívala na Gustava. I přes spoustu kapek vody viděla, jak koketně zvedl obočí a změřil si ji pohledem od hlavy až k patě.

Udělala půl kroku dozadu. Nejistě se usmála a pak se rychlým pohybem vyhoupla zpět do Bafanova sedla.

Než Gustav stačil cokoli udělat. Byla pryč.

* * *

Najít jeskyni na pláži, na druhé straně ostrova, nebyl pro Vivi žádný problém. I když přes hustý déšť nebylo nic moc vidět, z jedné velké jeskyně, která byla ve skále nad pláží, vycházelo světlo.

Vivi navedla svého draka na přistání u okraje lesa a slezla ze sedla.

„ _Počkej tady, Bafe."_ Řekla drakovi, který se snažil před deštěm schovat mezi stromy. Když se ale vydala po pláži pryč, nespustil z ní oči.

Snažila se jít co nejrychleji, aby rychle unikla všudypřítomným dešťovým kapkám, když najednou, šlápla do vody. Promočená na kost byla sice už tak, ale tohle bylo jiné, protože voda jí doslova zaplavila obě boty. Zmateně se podívala na své nohy.

Stála v malém potůčku v písku. Zamračila se, ustoupila z vody pryč a vydala se nahoru po stezce, která vedla po úpatí skály nahoru, k jeskyni.

Samotný vchod byl asi čtyřicet metrů nad pláží, takže než se Vivi vyšplhala až nahoru, byla celá udýchaná. Když už byla na dohled od vchodu uslyšela hádající se hlasy. V jednom z nich poznala Škyťáka:

„ _Zbláznili jste se? Plíživou smrt? Musí to jít i jinak!"_ Skoro křičel, ať už na kohokoli.

„ _Zkoušeli jsme všechno Škyťáku!"_ Odpověděl ženský hlas.

„ _Zkoušeli jste se k nim prokopat?"_ Zeptal se Škyťák.

„ _Ano."_ Odpověděl tentokrát mužský hlas.

„ _Zkoušeli jste je vytáhnout po laně?"_

„ _Ano!"_ Vyhrkla opět žena, podrážděným tónem.

„ _Zkoušeli jste..."_ Škyťák se zastavil uprostřed věty, protože si všiml zaraženého výrazu ve Snoplivcově obličeji. Jeho oči se dívaly upřeně ke vchodu do jeskyně. Škyťák se otočil.

Stála tam Vivi. Sice byla ve stínu, ale nikdo jiný to být nemohl.

Najednou polohlasem promluvila: „ _Omlouvám se Škyťáku ale… myslela jsem, že bych možná mohla být k užitu více tady než s tím… chlapcem."_

Škyťák hlasitě vydechl a prohrábl si vlasy: _„Jistě... ehm... Omlouvám se. Trochu jsem zpanikařil."_ Udělal několik kroků směrem k ní a nejistě se usmíval: _"Bylo to ode mě nezdvořilé, odpusť."_ Rukou ji pobídl aby přišla blíž.

Vivi vstoupila do jeskyně a Snoplivec s Astrid jí konečně viděli do tváře.

Škyťák se usmál: _„Přátelé, toto je Vivi Andersonová. Eretova sestra."_

Vivi jemně pokynula hlavou a Škyťák pokračoval: „ _A toto je Astrid, moje snoubenka a Snoplivec, můj bratranec."_

Astrid mírně pokynula hlavou a opatrně pozorovala vetřelkyni, ale Snoplivec vstal a šel si dívku prohlédnout zblízka. Jakmile stanul naproti ní, udělal jakousi poklonu, přičemž chytl Viviinu ruku a políbil ji. Poté, stále v mírném předklonu, se podíval přímo do jejích očí a mírně zvedl obočí: _„Snoplivec Jorgenson, milá slečno, vždy k vašim službám."_

Vivi to vylekalo ještě víc, než před několika minutami Gustav ale tentokrát se ovládla a našla vychování.

„ _Děkuji pane... Snoplivče."_ Vykoktala ze sebe a snažila se nasadit co nejmilejší úsměv. Její obličej byl ale ztuhlý, ošlehaný větrem a vodou, takže se zmohla pouze na jakousi grimasu.

Když to viděla Astrid, její prvotní opatrný přístup se okamžitě rozplynul, protože každé dívky, která zaujala Snoplivcovu pozornost, jí automaticky bylo líto. Přišla blíž a vší silou plácla ohnutého Snoplivce po zádech.

Ten se škubnutím narovnal.

„ _Snoplivce si nevšímej!"_ řekla a podala Vivi ruku.

„ _Vítej na Blpu."_

Vivi její gesto oplatila a usmála se: _„Díky!"_

V tu chvíli se odněkud z jeskyně, ozval nakřáplý ženský hlas: _„Halóooo! Mohli byste si ty zdvořilosti nechat napak a dostat nás ven?"_

Vivi se trochu lekla a zmateně se rozhlížela kolem sebe. Její oči zakotvili na Škyťákovi, který zrovna udělal pár kroků směrem k jakési strži a ukázal dolů.

Vivi popošla směrem k němu. Když se podívala dolů, viděla temnou, úzkou jeskynní štěrbinu. Poté se tázavě podívala na Snoplivce a Astrid.

„ _Jsou tam dva z našich lidí. Spadli dolů, ale zasekli se někde na půli cesty do té strže, protože je moc úzká. Teď je od tam nemůžeme dostat."_ Objasnila Astrid situaci.

„ _A navíc, už tři dny prší a ta díra se odněkud zespodu plní vodou."_ Doplnil ji Snoplivec.

Pak se ze strže ozvalo žblunknutí. Škyťák a Astrid si vyměnili pohledy.

„ _Éééhm... lidi?"_ Ozval se tentokrát nakřáplý mužský hlas.

Vivi při jeho zvuku málem vyletěla z kůže a srdce se jí rozbušilo jako o závod.

„ _Jsme tady! Co to bylo?"_ Zakřičela Astrid dolů.

Mužský hlas se ozval znovu: _„Teď mi vypadl z kapsy můj hnojný kámen pro štěstí. A pak mi na prdel šplouchla voda... Takže přemýšlím, jestli se jačí hnůj mohl přeměnit v jačí moč."_

Snoplivec si zakryl obličej rukou a vydal jakýsi netrpělivý zvuk. Astrid a Škyťák to ale vůbec nevnímali. Byla pro ně totiž důležitá pouze ta první část věty která mohla znamenat jediné: Že voda rychle stoupá.

* * *

Vivi seděla na studené skále a snažila se soustředit. V hlavě jí ale proudilo tisíc otázek. A ze všeho nejvíc ji zajímalo, jak se jmenují ti lidé, kteří uvízli ve skalní strži. Nebo spíš, jak se jmenuje _On_.

Zatím nepadla žádná jména. A tuhle otázku se ona sama, bála vyslovit. Strach jí doslova svíral hrdlo i žaludek. Bála se… že to jméno zná.

Otřásla se a pokusila se opět vrátit do reality. Škyťák, Astrid a Snoplivec nad něčím hlasitě debatovali ale ona je nedokázala vnímat. Pak ale najednou zachytila jednu větu, aniž by si uvědomovala, kdo ji řekl: _„Musíme v prvé řadě zastavit tu vodu. A pak můžeme přemýšlet, jak je vytáhnout!"_

„ _Zastavit vodu…."_ Zašeptala Vivi a v hlavě jí svitl nápad.

„Zastavit vodu…." Zopakovala trochu víc nahlas a stoupla si. Ostatní byli stále zabraní do své debaty a nevnímali ji. To jí ale nevadilo. Otočila se, a jako smyslu zbavená vyběhla ven z jeskyně.

Když se hnala po skalní stezce dolů slyšela, jak Škyťák volá její jméno, ale ani se neotočila.

Když se ocitla nohama v písku na pláži, začala se vracet ve svých stopách. Po chvíli, přišla k malému potůčku. Zastavila se a začala zkoumat, odkud vlastně vytéká.

Jeden koutek úst jí vyletěl nahoru v úsměvu. Voda vytékala zpod velkého kulatého balvanu. Balvanu, který byl jednou stranou opřený o skálu. Už na první pohled bylo jasné, že tu ten balvan nebyl vždycky. Byl to totiž úplně jiný druh kamene.

„ _Škyťáku!"_ Zařvala najednou z plných plic a otočila se směrem ke vchodu do jeskyně, kde stáli ostatní a sledovali ji. Rychle zamávala a naznačila jim, aby šli dolů.

Škyťák ani na chvíli nezaváhal, skočil do sedla Bezzubky a během vteřiny stál vedle Vivi.

„ _Ten kámen, tady vždycky nebyl."_ Řekla mu.

V tu chvíli už dosedli se svými draky na zem i ostatní.

„ _No a?"_ Zeptal se Snoplivec, když slezl ze sedla a nechal Tesáka aby nad ním udělal střechu ze svého křídla.

Astrid se chytila za hlavu: _„U Thóra! Měli jsme to celou dobu přímo před očima!"_

Snoplivec se díval na všechny tři a nechápal, o co jde: _„Co? Co jsme měli před očima!"_

Škyťák ho pobídl, aby přišel blíž. Snoplivec tedy udělal pár kroků směrem ke kameni.

Najednou si vymáchal obě nohy ve vodě.

„ _Ale no tak!"_ Zakřičel a uskočil z téměř neviditelného vodního toku. Po chvíli se ale vzpamatoval a zaostřil: _„Je tu potok…"_

Škyťák s úsměvem přikývl: _„Přesně tak!"_

 _"A vytéká z pod toho kamene..."_ Pokračoval Snoplivec, jako by ho někdo zkoušel.

Škyťák nadšeně přikývl.

 _"Takže ten kámen musí zakrývat vlez do jeskyně kde jsou dvojčata!"_ Vykřikl nadšeně, když to konečně pochopil!

Škyťák se šibalsky usmál a otočil se ke svému drakovi: _„Bezzubko? Plazmové dělo!"_

Jen to dořekl, černý drak vyslal fialovou střelu na velký kámen a ten se rozletěl do všech stran. Všichni kromě Snoplivce uskočili na stranu, takže když se z nově otevřené jeskyně vyvalila vodní vlna, smetla Snoplivce z cesty a odnesla jej o několik metrů dále.

Vivi si nemohla pomoct a koutky jí vyletěli v úsměvu. A pak ještě jednou, když z dálky slyšela, jak Snoplivec kleje: _"Vidíš?! To máš za to, že se snažíš být chytrej..."_ Slyšela jej říkat a v tu chvíli, jí ho bylo opravdu líto.

Poté obrátila oči k jeskyni a pozorovala jak se proud vody postupně zmenšuje.

„ _Dobrá práce."_ řekl Škyťák směrem k Vivi. Ta se nejistě usmála a sklopila oči k zemi.

Astrid mezi tím nahlížela do jeskyně: _„Je tam tma jak v doupěti Rudé smrti. Budeme muset dojít nahoru pro louče."_

 _„To nebude nutné."_ řekla Vivi a Astrid se na ni nechápavě podívala.

V tu chvíli dívka zapískala na prsty.

Směrem od lesa ze ozvalo praskání větví a najednou s k nim vysokou rychlostí řítil červený drak se zelenou párou u tlamy.

Astrid udělal krok zpět a instinktivně sáhla na nůž u svého opasku.

„ _Hlavně klid! Je to přítel!"_ Řekl Škyťák.

Když Bafan přišel blíž, trochu zpomalil, jako by zvažoval, jestli se jedná o přátele.

„ _Ukloňte se."_ Řekla Vivi.

„ _Cože?"_ Zeptal se Snoplivec, který se zrovna vrátil, celý obalený bahnem.

„ _Udělej to!"_ Zasyčel na něj Škyťák.

Vivi se drakovi hluboce uklonila a ostatní zmateně následovali jejího příkladu.

Drak jejich gesto opakoval a poté udělal pár kroků blíže. Vivi k němu přistoupila a vytáhla z brašny na sedle lahvičku.

Astrid a Snoplivec je oba jen zmateně sledovali.

Vivi poté přešla k drakově tlamě a podrbala ho na bradě. Drakovi vyšla z nozder zelená pára a pak pomalu otevřel svou zubatou tlamu.

Snoplivec vyvalil oči zděšením, když viděl jak Vivi bez starostí sahá dovnitř, nadzvedává drakovi jazyk a nabírá do lahvičky cosi zeleného.

Dívka se poté obrátila na Bezzubku: _„Můžeš mi dát malý plamínek, Bezzubko?"_

Bezzubka přišel blíž a vyslal maličký plamen směrem na lavičku se zelenou směsí. Ta se okamžitě rozhořela. Vivi poté nabídla lahvičku Škyťákovi. Ten ale nevypadal, že by si ji chtěl vzít.

„ _Nepálí to."_ Řekla mu Vivi, když viděla jeho obavy. _„Jsou to jen zbytky žíraviny smíchané se slinami. Říkám tomu Chladný oheň. Hoří, ale nepálí."_

Škyťák na ni vyvalil oči a udiveně si vzal lahvičku s hořící směsí do ruky. Pak se otočil k Astrid, která sdílela jeho překvapení. Lahvičku strčil před sebe do jeskyně a překvapilo ho, kolik světla, takový malý Chladný oheň, vydá.

* * *

Astrid se Škyťákem a lahvičkou Chladného ohně se vydali najít své přátele. Oba se museli krčit, protože jeskyně nebyla dost vysoká. I chůze sama o sobě byla obtížná, protože proti nim stále proudila voda. I když její proud postupně slábl, stále jí bylo dost, aby jim to znepříjemnilo pohyb.

Jakmile byli za prvním záhybem jeskyně, Astrid chytla Škyťáka za rameno a prudce jej otočila k sobě. Než si stačil uvědomit co se děje, její rty se přitiskly na jeho a jeho záda prudce narazila na stěnu jeskyně.

Polibek byl ale u konce dřív, než na něj stačil pořádně reagovat.

„ _Takže...?"_ Zašeptala Astrid proti jeho rtům a s divokým výrazem sledovala jeho oči.

„ _Takže...?"_ Zopakoval její otázku zmateně.

„ _Chyběla jsem ti?"_ Zeptala se a vlepila mu další rychlý, ale vášnivý polibek.

Škyťák z ní bláznil. Pokaždé když svoje rty jen trochu přiblížila k jeho, cítil vzrušení po celém těle. Teď to navíc bylo horší o to, že ji dlouho neviděl. Jak dlouho že to bylo? Ptal se sám sebe, zatím co se nakláněl, aby jí odpověděl polibkem. Než to ale stačil udělat, uslyšel hlasy.

Oba se otočili tím směrem.

„ _Musejí být blízko."_ Konstatovala Astrid a otočila se zpět ke Škyťákovi.

Jejich obličeje byly jen několik centimetrů od sebe, a když se Škyťák otočil opět k ní, opět se k sobě začali přibližovat jako magnety.

Najednou se ale hlasy ozvaly znovu. Škyťák rezignovaně opřel hlavu o skálu a Astrid vydechla.

„ _Měli bychom jít."_ Řekl jí, chytil ji za ruku, napřáhl před sebe Chladný oheň a vydali se opět na cestu.

Po chvíli vešli do vyšší části jeskyně, ve které bylo trochu světla, které vycházelo odkudsi ze shora.

„ _Rafano? Ťafane? Jste tady?"_ Zavolal.

„ _Škyťáku!"_ Zvolali oba jednohlasně a otáčeli hlavy, aby zjistili, odkud hlas přišel.

V tom si Astrid všimla dvou tmavých fleků, který vysely mezi skalami několik metrů nad nimi.

„ _Támhle jsou!"_ Řekla Astrid.

„ _Kde?"_ Zeptal se zmateně Ťafan, jako by to bylo mířeno na něj.

Rafana obrátila oči v sloup.

„ _Ona myslela nás ty pitomče! Jsou v jeskyni pod námi!"_

„ _Cože? Vždyť tam je přece voda! Astrid! Škyťáku! Plavte! Dělejte tempa!"_ Zvolal starostlivě a plný emocí.

Astrid i Škyťák oba obrátili oči v sloup _: „Voda už je pryč Ťafane! Stojíme pevně na zemi!"_ Zavolal na něj Škyťák.

Ťafan si hlasitě oddechl: _„U Lokiho, díky!"_

Rafana zavrčela a snažila se je dole zahlédnout: _„Jak jste se tam dostali?"_

„ _To necháme na potom! Teď Vás musíme dostat dolů!"_ Zavolala Astrid netrpělivě.

„ _A jak to chceš udělat? Nemůžeme se ani hnout!"_ Odpověděla Rafana.

V tu chvíli se ozvala rána.

Ťafan dopadl na zem přímo vedle Astrid a Škyťáka.

„ _Au..."_ Vypravil ze sebe a snažil se vyškrábat na nohy.

Astrid ho chytila pod paží a pomohla mu vstát.

„ _Nohy celkem zakrní, když je chvíli nepoužíváte. Věděli jste to?"_ Zeptal se jich.

„ _Cože?!"_ Zavolala Rafana s panikou v hlase: _„Jak ses tam dostal?!"_

„ _No... za ty dva dny, jsem se postupně posouval k tobě až jsem se ocitl v místě, kde jsem začal klouzat dolů. Takže se stačilo jen pustit, sestro."_

„ _Proč si mi to neřekl?"_ Křičela Rafana hystericky.

„ _Protože jsme se přece chtěli dostat nahoru! A ne padat dolů!"_

Astrid a Škyťák se na sebe podívali a mysleli na to samé: Samozřejmě že byla možnost, že se v tom místě dalo vyšplhat i nahoru, ale to už bylo v tu chvíli jedno.

„ _Raf! Prostě se pokus přelézt směrem k našim hlasům a měla bys spadnout dolů stejně jako Ťafan."_ Zavolala Astrid.

* * *

Zatím co Škyťák s Astrid byli pryč, Snoplivec se vydal nahoru do jeskyně, kde nebylo tak mokro. Naléhal na Vivi aby šla s ním, ta ale trvala na tom, že zůstane tam, kde je.

Čekala aspoň dvě hodiny, a neměla odvahu se pohnout. Sledovala, jak z jeskyně vytéká stále slabší potok vody a pak si uvědomila, že je něco jinak: Přestalo pršet.

Rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Opravdu. Dešťové mraky se vzdalovaly od ostrova, vodu už nečeřili kapky a Bafan vypadal o hodně spokojeněji, než před chvílí.

Vivi se ale třásla. Nebylo to zimou, nebo tím, že byla promočená na kost. Bála se, koho to právě pomohla zachránit. Bála se, že je to _On_... a nebo se možná bála, že to není _On_.

V tu chvíli vyšel z jeskyně Škyťák a Vivi udělala několik kroků zpět. Hned za ním následovala Astrid.

Vivi divoce bušilo srdce.

Poté z jeskyně vyšli dvě, velice podobné postavy, které si držely ruce před obličeji.

„ _U Lokiho! To je ale světla!"_ Zavrčela dívka a s rukama u obličeje se zhroutila do mokrého písku.

Její mužský protějšek trochu zavrávoral a chytil se volnou rukou skály.

Když se pokusil odkrýt si oči, Vivi stála přímo před ním.

Ťafan měl rozostřené vidění. Viděl jen světlo. Samé světlo. Po chvíli už ale rozeznal, že nedaleko před ním, stojí postava. Ženská postava. S rudými vlasy. Chvíli mu trvalo, než zaostřil. Viděl, že se jí divoce zvedá hruď napětím a že svírá ruce v pěsti. Pak teprve dokázal rozeznat její obličej. Vypadala jako někdo, koho důvěrně znal.

„ _Kuře!"_ Vypravil ze sebe zmateně a hned poté se v bezvědomí sesunul do písku.

Vivi už neměla ani nejmenší pochybnost. Byl to _ON!_

* * *

 _ **Ahoj lidičky, v následujících týdnech se chystám příběh trochu revidovat, odstranit některé krpy a trochu prohloubit návaznost příběhu. Vím, že mi tam občas ujely nějaké hlouposti, takže se pokusím místy něco trochu připsat, aby to dávalo větší smysl jako celek.**_

 _ **Nicméně důležitější informací pro Vás je, že zvažuju, jestli v téhle story pokračovat. Trochu mi chybí motivace, protože není zpětná vazba. Takže uvidíme, jestli se najde někdo, kdo projeví zájem o pokračování, ať už v české nebo anglické verzi.**_

 _ **Každopádně velice děkuji za přízeň všem, co tohle četli pravidelně. Doufám, že zase najdu motivaci a sejdeme se u dalších kapitol.**_


End file.
